New Friendship
by Colorful.Starry
Summary: After the graduation- Eddward run into someone familiar and meet new people...Like i said I am suck at summaries, and rating M for more chapters, please R&R! [[will be KEVEDD later on]] {May will have warnings/triggers in future chapters...} ((NOW IT IS COMPLETE)) ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I already posted my first OneShot Kevedd family fic, so this is my 2nd fic, this is not related to "Life-Changing" fanfic, I promise. :)**

* * *

Eddward wake up to sunlight that peeked through his slightly opened curtains, he sit up groggily and stretch his body as yawn, being to thinking to himself~ _"Good Morning, Double D. Only few days until the graduation."_

He got up and walking to his labeled dresser to get his cleaned clothes for the school.

He turn around to go take his shower, he turned the water on then he begin to undressed then took his black beanie off.

He doesn't want to see himself in the mirror when walking to running shower. He pour his body soap on his loofah, and start to scrubbing his body.

He start to thinking while scrubbing~ _"I cannot believe I will graduated in merely few days...Do I dare to hoping my parents would attend for my graduation?...No, I will not get my hopes too high, they are too busy for their jobs...I guess I'll spend my graduation night alone in the house, then...I could have counting my ants, feed my ants, water Jim the Cacti...yes, its sounds good night to me."_

He soaked himself before finished with his shower. He turned the water off, get out of shower as grabbed a fresh towel, drying himself...start to dress himself up. He decided to wear a khaki shorts and short sleeve down button shirt with a sweater vest.

He sighed as slowly look up at himself in the mirror. He leaned to plug his blow dryer and closed his eyes as pressed ON to dry his hair. _"Don't look...its only few days until the graduation...I don't need to be depressed...There's no need to go flashback of bad memories."_ He got a scar on his right side from his forehead to behind of his ear, his hair wouldn't grow to covered his scarred head, he find his black beanie more comfort for himself...

He put his hand on his hair to ruffled to see how damp his hair is...turned out it's completely dry. He pressed OFF as look down to put his blow dryer down, he leaned to unplugged it and hang it on the rack. He get his black beanie, put it back on his head then look up at himself. _"There." _He smiled slightly at himself in the mirror.

He grabbed his messenger bag before leave his bedroom, he took his bunny slippers off and set it by his door. He walked downstairs, hang his messenger bag on the end of rails before enter kitchen, and is not surprised to find his parents gone...His parents always been gone for their jobs, doesn't get see them too often, only rarely...he barely know them... As usual, he find a sticky note on the table, he picked it up and read:

"Eddward-

I made you a lunch. It is in the refrigerator. We will be home late.

-Mom"

He folded the note neatly before discard it. he walked to counter to make himself a cup of coffee, and he picked a grapefruit from fruit bowl. He opened the cabinet to get a plate, and set it on the counter as he begin to peeling his grapefruit.

He finished peeled, now he carefully split into slices as he try to not get grapefruit squirted toward his clothes. He put slices of grapefruit on a plate. He have a cup in his right hand, on his left hand he have a plate of slices, walked to the table and set it on table as sit down. "I wish my parents would be home in time for my graduation." He said quietly to himself and no one.

He took a sip of his coffee then take a bite of sliced grapefruit...he got used being alone when eat his breakfast...he doesn't mind having a company but it doesn't bother him to eat alone by himself...

Once he finished eat, he get up and walked to the sink and started to wash them before he leave, he put them on the rack to dry. He walked to refrigerator to grab his lunch which its labeled "Eddward" on the brown sack, and walked to end of rails, he opened his messenger bag and put his lunch sack inside carefully.

He picked his messenger bag and slid around his shoulder and walked to front door to put his shoes on before leaving. He checked everything in his messenger bag to make sure, twice. He opened the door and closed door behind him, he spun around to locked the door, he look down to his messenger bag as put his keys in and make sure its secured enough.

He spun around walked toward Eddy's, see Eddy and Ed walked to Eddy's car. "Greetings, gentlemen!" Double D gap-toothed smiled.

"Hello, Double D!" Ed picked Double D to give a bear hug.

"Ed, I would like you to put me down at this moment, please." Double D smiled.

Ed put him down "Thank you, Ed." then he turned to Eddy "Eddy, are you considered about going to college after graduation?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Eddy waved his hand lazily walked to his car and he unlocked his car. They get in. Double D would like to drive himself to school by himself because he got his own driver's license in his junior year, and his parents haven't brought his own car...yet.

They arrived at Peach Creek High School. Eddy parked in the lot and they get out of his car.

"I will see you both, Ed and Eddy at lunch time, is it correct?"

"Yeah, we will see you then, come on, Lumpy." Eddy grumbled

"Gravy and butter toast! Bye Double D!" Ed laughed walked with Eddy

Double D smile slightly at Ed's comment.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, yeah this is my 2nd fanfic...and ehhh, sorry for short chapter...Do you like this chapter?...Want me keep writing rest of my fanfic?...No?...Okay...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2! I've decided update this today and will start to update weekly on Saturdays! So look out for new update on Saturdays c: please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own EEnE!**

* * *

Edd holding his strap of messenger bag tightly as walked through crowd in the hallway quietly to his locker. He trying to not get in their ways...Edd arrived his locker. _"Okay, here we go...42...1-" _

"Hey Sockhead!"

Edd jumped as spin around to see Eddy smirked.

"Oh, Eddy...I thought you're on your way to class." Double D turn around to his locker and start to put his combination then it clicked opened.

"Nah. Classes are for suckers." Eddy leaned back against to the lockers.

Double D looked at Eddy and rolled his eyes with a sigh

"Summer is almost here, right?" Eddy grinned.

"Yes, and what is your point?" Double D knew what Eddy's answer would be.

"So, I have this feeling today's the day. the scam to end all scams." Eddy grinned waved his eyebrows. Eddy throw his arm around Double D's neck.

"No! I do not want to be part of your scheme! I have a whole summer to packing before I leave for college! I apologize." Double D take Eddy's arm off his neck.

"Oh, come on, Double D! I have this feeling that scam will NOT fail!" Eddy made a fist.

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

"I apologize. I will see you and Ed at lunch time. Please go to your class."

"Yeah, Yeah. I am going. Sheesh." Eddy shrugged.

Edd walked to his classroom and see Kevin talking to Nazz and laughing. Edd cleared his throat as walked to his assigned seat. He take his messenger bag down beside his chair, prepared to pay attention to Mr. Antonucci. Edd folded his hands on the desk. He begin to scanned around the room. His eyes stopped at Kevin and Kevin turn around to see Edd looked at him. Edd swing his head around look down at his desk flushed.

Kevin smirked then resume talked to Nazz about graduation night and graduation party which it will be held at Kevin's.

"Dude! Can you believe we will graduating this Saturday?!" Nazz smiled.

"Yeah! I know, right?! Man...its gonna be suck because we go to different colleges after graduation, man." Kevin tapped his pencil between his fingers on the desk.

"I know, dude but we gotta keep in touch afterwards so we could plan to hang out when we come back whenever."

Kevin looked up and smirked "hell, yeah."

"Hey, are we going to throw a party after graduation? Where it will be at?"

"Imma thinkin maybe at my place? 'Cuz my parents outta town for few days after the graduation."

"No shit? Awesome dude!"

"Yea, Imma tellin ya that party gonna be fuckin awesome."

"Hey, Kev. Are you goin to invite the Eds to the party?"

Kevin scrunched his nose "No way, man...but Imma thinkin about invite Double D...what do ya think?" Kevin turned his head to stare at Edd.

Edd fidgeted his fingers nervously waited for the class begin...suddenly he feel like he's being watched. Edd slowly turned his head over his shoulder, and see Kevin stared at him, smirked. Edd gasped turned head quickly as bit his lower lip, flushed more. Mr. Antonucci finally begin the class, and tell his class that they have free period since the school's soon over anyways.

Nazz saw Kevin stared at Double D and gave him a smile "do you like him, dont you, Kev?"

Kevin looked at Nazz, surprised slightly flushed "What? No! Why would you asked me th-"

"Please keep your voice down. Do whatever you want to do." Mr. Antonucci say as sit down on his chair and watching around. Nazz smiled as Kevin blushed.

Edd took a book out of his messenger bag and opened the book where he put a bookmark at and start to reading until he realized he have been read same sentence as a thought popped out _"...I wondered is Kevin still looking at me?..." _Edd thought as turned his head slowly and see Kevin give him a 'sup' nod, smirked. Edd gasped turned his head around and keep his eyes front of his opened book.

_"Good lord! Does Kevin like me? Is it because I came out in sophomore year?...Oh my...his lips when he smirks...I want to go over there and push everything off Kevin's desk and get top and grab him by his collar and give him a deeply passionate kiss...WHAT?! What is on earth am i thinking?! STOP IT, EDD! FOCUS! FOCUS! FOCUS!"_ Edd thought as shook his head. Edd came out during sophomore year- Eddy and Ed accepted him and still looking same to them, nothing's different, he's just same ol' Double D, no matter what...pretty much gang of Cul-de-Sac accepted them also, but Edd wanted to tell his parents about his sexual attraction toward men over women, sadly his parents rarely home...He begin to think what's the point to telling them since he soon go off to college after summer anyways...

Bell rings. _"Wonderful! lunchtime!" _Edd thought as leaving classroom to cafeteria and find Eddy and Ed, running to their table.

"Salutations, Eddy and Ed." Double D smile show a gap in his teeth as sit down with them.

Eddy barely looked up busy playing his food with his fork, Ed look up at Double D.

"Hi, Double D! Are you come over to my house to watch a eight hour monster movie marathon tonight?"

Double D look at Ed, smiled "I have to declined yo-"

"Sockhead, are you ready to hear about my scheme?" Eddy interrupted.

"No, Eddy. I believe I already told you, no. Once again, I apologize."

Eddy leaned back on his seat rolled his eyes, scoffed.

Double D looked at Ed again "As I said, I have to declined your offer, thank you, Ed." Double D smiled as patted on Ed's back.

Ed grubbing on his food like crazy. Double D smiled at him as take his lunch sack out of his messenger bag, he neatly unwrapped the tuna sandwich, he took a bite.

Kevin and Nazz are with their own group- talking about graduation.

"Yo, everyone, listen up! Imma havin a party after graduation. y'all in?"

Getting 'Hell, yeah!' and 'Fuck yea!' from them, Kevin smirked "Fuck yeah!" they cheered together excited about graduating this year.

Bell ring

"Ah, time for the class! I will see you and Ed after school." Double D slid his messenger bag around him.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here you go! So sorry for short chapter! Like I said I will update weekly on Saturdays. Chapter 3 is coming. :3 look out for it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: See? Today's Saturday and I would update this chapter today, haha. Yay! here's Chapter 3! Whoo-hoo. :) please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own EEnE!**

* * *

After school- all students start to collect their things from their assigned lockers... Edd walked to his locker... _"42...13...20" _Edd thought as his locker clicked opened, he begin to collect his things out of his locker. _"I cant wait to leave Cul-de-S-"_

"Hey Double Dweeb!" caused Edd dropped his things, and he freezes as dared himself to turned around slowly and see Kevin walked toward him. Edd walked back against to his locker.

"S-Salutations, Kevin...How m-may I h-help you?" Edd shakily stammered.

Kevin lean closer as his hand on the wall of locker to support himself. "K-k-kevin...y-you are i-i-invaded my p-personal space." Edd smile meekly. Kevin smirked as lean back.

"Double Dork, I wondered do you want to come to our graduation party at my place on this Saturday?"

"I am a-afraid I h-have to declined y-your offer. I have lot things t-to do b-before leave f-f-for college." Edd smile nervously hoping Kevin doesn't crushed him for reject his offer.

Kevin see a gap in Edd's teeth, smirked "Oh c'mon, dork. Its only one night, you won't be sorry. You need to lighten up, just for once. Imma sure you will have fun time. Plus its our graduation to be together before we go to our different paths. Who know we wouldn't able to see each other in a while."

"B-b-but, I-i-i have to go college in the fall, I p-p-plan to spend a-a whole s-summer to p-packing everything before I leave." Double D sighed as gripped his strap of messenger bag tightly.

"Dork, like I said you need to loose up and have fuckin' fun time!" Kevin raised his eyebrow at him smirked.

"Language, please." Double scowled. "O-ok...I'll b-be there...i-if y-you insisted..." Double D smile meekly.

"You better go." Kevin winked as smirked. "see ya later, dork." Kevin lean to Double D with a smirk, its like Kevin is going in to give him a kiss which he is not goin' to then he left Double D shakily, as Kevin disappeared from his sight, he look down and see his things all over the floor, he sighed _"Oh dear...what a mess...messy, messy, messy..." _he kneel down to recollect his things, then put them in his messenger bag.

Kevin walked down the hallway, Nazz nudged him and smiled at him.

"Hey you, Nazz." Kevin looked at her.

"Kev, spill your answer to my question."

"What question?" Kevin puzzled.

Nazz rolled her eyes "stop playing dumb with me...you know what am I talkin' about..."

Kevin remembered her question from their class "Oh c'mon! Are you kidding me? now?" Kevin stopped raised his eyebrow.

Nazz nodded with a smile.

"No, I don't..." Kevin chuckled _"do i like Double D?...Can't be...like Double D...I love his gap tooth smile, he look so adorkable when he smile like tha-."_

"Oh, well...I saw you talked to Double D...what did you tell Double D back there?" Nazz softly got Kevin snapped back to reality, Kevin looked at Nazz.

"Oh that, I invited Double D to our graduation party. Ah..yeah."

"Oh really? Will he go?" Nazz's face lit up.

"I hope so." Kevin shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I better go, my girlfriends are waiting for me, we are goin out on girls night. Take care, Kev. I will see you tomorrow." Nazz hugged Kevin then running off.

"Yeah, you too! Take care!" Kevin shouted.

Nazz gave a peace sign. _"I didn't noticed Double Dork's cyan eyes. So beautiful. Oh, his lips seem so soft...he must have using chapsticks many times a day...I would like to hold him in my arms and giving him kisses. I bet its must feel nicer to feel his lips press against my lips...WOAH, wait a minutes!...what the...why am i thinking like this?! Nononono-...Do I like Double D?" _Kevin thought as start to feeling butterflies fluttering inside.

Kevin walked out of school, and saw Double D stood there on sidewalk.

_"There's no sight of Eddy and Ed around here...did they seriously left me here?! If I could convince my parents into getting me a cell phone, I could have called or texted him to wait up..." _Edd sighed and found himself alone as begin to walk back to his home. Edd heard someone coming, feeling fear for his safety, he begin to pick his pace a little quickly...

"Hey Double Dork!"

Edd shakily stopped as turn around slowly to see...Kevin slowed down as pulled over.

"K-kevin..." Edd stammered.

"C'mon, I will take you home. Hop on." Kevin smirked patted on the seat.

"Are y-you sure, Kevin?" Edd didn't move an inch, stared at him.

"Yes, I am sure, dork" Kevin rolled his eyes "Dork, I got an extra helmet." he tossed it at Edd.

Edd caught it clumsily before it hit ground, he held it tightly...

"But I cannot possibly ride such a thing! Too dangerous!" Edd squeaked.

"If it is dangerous, I wouldn't let you get on with me. C'mon." Kevin grinned.

Edd stared at Kevin shocked. Kevin rolled his eyes as turned his engine off, hopped off. He snatched the helmet from Edd's grasp then put it on Edd's head, and strapped in for him.

"There. Here's you go." Kevin smirked _"Oh, he look so adorkable make me want to hold him and kissing him...Dude! Snap out of it! Stop! What's wrong with your mind today?! Do i seriously like Double D?" _

Edd scowled back at Kevin, but he readjusted the helmet strap around his chin.

"Ok, if you insisted..." Edd murmured as carefully tiptoed on the curb and swing his leg over the seat and he almost lose his balance, he suddenly put his hand on Kevin's shoulder to properly hoist himself into the seat, as Kevin smirked.

"Are you ready, dork?" Kevin grinned.

"Yes, I am ready."

"You would like to hold on me."

"No, I am good."

"If you say so." Kevin adjusted the handle for the gas and the bike lurched forward. Edd throw his arms around Kevin as squealed. Kevin smirked at Double D's gripping around his waist.

Edd could feel Kevin's muscular body and hard abs..._"Oh my, Kevin does work out! Of course! How dumb of me! He's involved sports, dummy...I want to push Kevin on my bed and jump on him and kissing all over him...I want to kiss his hardcore abs...Wait...what on earth wrong with me today? I know Kevin is not gay...is he?..."_ Edd thought as rest his head on Kevin's back and shut his eyes closed tightly.

They arrived Cul-de-Sac and parked by driveway of Edd's.

"We're here, Dork."

"Oh, good." Edd opened his eyes and he let his arms go as carefully get up, and tiptoed on curb, and holding Kevin's shoulders try to not lose his balance, Kevin looked at him smirked.

"I will see you tomorrow, dork. Don't forget about the graduation at my place. Saturday."

"Yes, Kevin. I'll see you at school." Edd take a helmet off and gap tooth smiled. He gave a helmet back to Kevin. "Good night, Kevin." he walked to his front door, and unlocked the door, he entered his house and closed door behind him.

"Yeah, you too." Kevin pulled in his driveway and opened the garage door to park his motorcycle.

Edd looked around the empty house, sighed. He slowly walked up to his bedroom to put his messenger bag on the chair, then come downstairs to make himself a dinner. He made himself a plate of Spinach and Mushroom Salad and his green tea because he isn't that hungry, once he finished eat his dinner, he put his plate in the sink and washed them and put it on the rack.

He left the kitchen, walked back upstairs to packing basic things before leaving for college.

* * *

**A/N: That is chapter 3 for y'all! Chapter 4 be updated next Saturday! Look out for it! Please R&R! c:  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Drum roll please...*drumroll*...Here's Chapter 4! Enjoy! please R&R and thank you for waiting patiently for my update! c:  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own EEnE!**

* * *

Eddward changed to his pajamas, he went to laying down and stared at ceiling silently... _"I wish Kevin's here and wrapping me with his muscly arms, feel his warmth...Oh Kevin...you have no idea how much I want you..." _he drifted off to sleeping as he turned his face to wall and pulled his blanket over his head.

Next morning, he wake up as yawned _"Today is the day! Last day of school!" _He look forward to meet new faces when he leaving to college in the fall. He sit up groggily, stretched his body. He goes on his normal routine as usual.

He took his messenger bag with him because he got used carried it all the time. He walked downstairs and hanged his messenger bag on end of the rails, and turned to kitchen, once again he isn't surprised to finding his parents gone and finding a sticky note on table...with...a brand new cell phone...and...key on top of sticky note...Edd furrowed his eyebrows as walked to it and picked it along a key and read it quietly.

"Eddward-

I am sorry for not being here and greet you a good morning and give you a congratulatory hug on graduation! But your father and I will be there for your graduation tomorrow evening! And, we feel so bad for not being there for you...but we got you a new car since you got your own Driver's License. We're sorry for not being there for you when you got your first Driver's License...So we got you a Hybrid Prius because you will go off to college. Enjoy your new Hybrid Prius! Be safe.

-Mother and Father

P.S.

We decided to get you a cell phone since you will go off to college, we would like you to call us once a while to let us know how are you doing during college years. We already put our numbers in it. Enjoy your new phone."

Edd stared at sticky note for long time "Am I dreaming?..." He walked to window and took a peek and saw a new Hybrid Prius parked in the driveway. He turned around and walked to a table and picked his new cell phone, and learning how to do on his new cell phone by following its tutorial and FAQs. Oh boy, he was excited to drive, he turned around to make himself a cup of coffee, and grabbed apple from fruit bowl, as he's about to take a bite of apple, 3 knocks on the door, he set his cup of coffee down on the counter, and answered the door to greeting someone...

"Oh, greetings, K-kevin. How may I help you this morning?"

"Hey Dork. Uh, I just want to see if you want a ride to school." Kevin rubbing back of his neck.

"Oh Kevin. That's nice of you but it's seem that my parents brought me this new car for my graduation gift." he looked at his new Hybrid Prius parked.

"Are you shitting me? That is yours? Hard to believe." Kevin smirked.

"Language." Edd frowned. "And I am not kidding. Do you want a ride?" Edd smiled as held a key front of Kevin.

Kevin chuckled as shoved his hands in pockets "Nah, I'll ride my motorcycle to school."

"Sure, Kevin. I'll see you at school then." Edd smiled.

"See ya later, Dork." Kevin walked.

Edd smiled as closed door and lean himself again to door "Oh my! I want Kevin so bad!...But I don't think he will like me back..." as took a bite of apple.

He walked back to kitchen to take a sip of his coffee, "Ahh, mmm..." he closed his eyes as warm soothing down his throat. He finished with his coffee and took last bite of apple and throw it away, he started to wash his cup and hang it on rack, he took his keychain out and he attempted to put his new car key around keychain with house key.

He walked to end of the rails to pick his messenger bag, he exited the house and turned around to locked the door and make sure its secured before walk to his new car, he unlocked his door feeling joyful inside. He get in and set his messenger bag on the passenger side.

He put a key in the ignition and turned it on, he smiled as can't believe this car actually belong to him, he begin to adjusted his mirrors before leaving. He finally arrived at school and got eyes on him as he parked in the parking lot.

Edd got out as picked his messenger bag and slid it around his shoulder, he closed the door and locked. He turned around to walk toward front door of school. As just before he enter the school, Eddy and Ed caught up Double D.

"Hey Sockhead! Where did you go last night? We waited for you yesterday after school, I thought you walked back to home, and I went to your house and knocked many times."

"Ah, greetings, Eddy and Ed. Yes, I was here and cleaned out of my locker, and ended up talked to Kevin, and he offered me a ride back home."

"If you have your cell phone, I would have been text you! But nooo." Eddy frowned arms crossed.

Double D rolled his eyes as walked inside of school "Now...my parents brought me new cell phone. Let's exchange our numbers." he showed Eds his new cell phone, they start to exchanging their numbers, and text each other to make sure they did get texts from each other, and feeling satisfaction.

As students stopped to hearing announcement from their principal.

"Attention to senior students:

Please report to football stadium for practice for the graduation tomorrow evening. I repeat, please report to football stadium. Thank you."

The Eds walked along with senior students, excitingly chattering about graduation. They arrived at football stadium, and awaiting for their principal speaking. Edd turned to Ed and Eddy.

"Are you going to college this fall?"

"Nah, like I said- school are for suckers." Eddy clicked his tongue.

"Ah, then what would you do with your life, Eddy?" Edd raised his eyebrow at him.

"I dunno...I guess I'll make money by either scams or gambles." Eddy grinned evilly.

"Well, just be careful, then. I wouldn't want to be only one who have to bail you out of the jail." Edd patted Eddy's shoulder then turn to Ed.

"What about you, Ed?" Edd smiled.

"I will work at farm with Rolf." Ed goofy smiled.

"That's good- at least you got something to do keep your life going, Ed." Edd smiled.

They begin to practice for graduation several times to get it right, until they finally got it right since there are distractions or goof around. The principal tapped on microphone, got feedback noises make all seniors turned heads to listen to him.

"Attention:

All of you may go home early, congratulations on graduation, Seniors! I will see all of you tomorrow evening! Be here by five o'clock in the evening. Before you go, please go pick your graduation gowns up, please keep it wrinkle-free! See all of you tomorrow. Good-bye for now."

All seniors cheered, and went to picked their gowns then left back to home.

**Graduation Evening:**

At Edd's residence, Edd feel nervous and enthusiastic at same time to graduate and leave Cul-de-Sac, mostly he's nervous to see his parents to witness their own son's graduation. "Will they be there?" he said to himself, he looked at clock displayed 4:24pm. He go upstairs to his bedroom to get his graduation gown hanged by door, he carried it carefully to his car and hang it on the small hook by window, and he opened driver's side and get in. He drove to the school.

He parked in parking lot, and take his graduation gown out of car and carefully put it on, and carry his cap in his hand toward the entrance of football stadium and found Eddy, and Ed.

"Greetings, Eddy and Ed!" Edd gap tooth smiled

"Hey Sockhead! I cant believe we're graduating! Whooot!"

"Hi Double D! Ed is sad to see you to go college!"

"Oh, Ed. Don't worry, I am most certainly will come back and visit you and Eddy!"

"Really! Oh! Gimme a hug!" Ed picked Double D up to give him a bear hug.

"Ed, I would most glad if you would just put me down, be careful, don't wrinkled my graduation gown." Double D smiled.

Ed put him down with goofy smile.

Double D patted his head with smile.

All seniors being seated after their principal announced to seat and ready to start the graduation. As student's name being called, they walk down the aisle. Until Kevin hear his name "Barr, Kevin", Kevin shot up and walked down the aisle to received his High School Diploma, he shook the principal's hand as take their picture, he walked back to his seat, next is "Hill, Ed", Ed stand up with his tassel in his mouth and walked down the aisle to received his High School Diploma, he cant resisted, and hugged the principal and shook his hand wildly as take their picture, he walked back to his seat, next is "Sampson, Eddy." Eddy get up and walked to aisle cocky to receive his High School Diploma then shook the principal's hand and as take their picture Eddy flashed his BIG grin, then walked back to his seat, next is "Vincent, Eddward", Edd stand up and brush his gown carefully as walked down the aisle, soon as he reached the stage to received his High School Diploma, he looked at benches where are students' relatives sitting and clapping, and he scanned his eyes around to find his parents, and saw his parents waved and clapped. "Wow, they're actually here..." feeling warm inside. He shook the principal's hand as take their picture, he walked to his seat, next "Van Bartonshmeer, Nazz" Nazz stand up with a smile on her face as walked down the aisle to received her High School Diploma, keep going on until all seniors have received their High School Diplomas.

"Now that is all! You may move your tassel to other side. Annddddd Congratulations Class Of 2010!" All seniors stood up as tossing their caps in the air, cheered and clapped.

Eddward smiled and turned around to see all parents stood up, and trying to find his parents but no sign of them...Edd sighed _"Where are they? Where did they go? I swear I saw my parents..."_

Kevin walked up to Edd as cleared his throat, "Ahem, Hey Dork."

Edd turned around to see Kevin and smiled at him "Ah, greetings, Kevin."

"What are you lookin' for?" Kevin looked at him smirked.

"Ah, that's just...I just saw my parents here...but I guess they left after I received a diploma." Edd looked down at his diploma sighed.

Kevin looked at him, feelin' bad "At least they're here to see your graduation, it's better than nothing, right?"

Edd looked up at him and smiled "well, I supposed you are right, Kevin. Oh I'll meet you at your place tonight, I just need to go home for short time. Is it ok with you?"

"Ah, sure, no problem, just come in whenever you get there. okay?" Kevin grinned as patted his shoulder.

Edd smiled as nodded his head as turned around to walk to his car and get in, drive back to home, and once again he found himself alone...in the empty house...he went to kitchen and found a sticky note from his parents, he read it:

"Eddward-

We saw your graduation today! Once again, congratulations! But we are very sorry for didn't stay afterward, we got an emergency call from work, we have to go. We love you very much! We are most certainly will be here when you're leaving to college in the fall!

-Mother and Father"

_"Nothing's new..." _Eddward sighed as folded it neatly before discard it.

* * *

**A/N: :O tsktsk... I tried my best to proofread it! Next chapter will be up next Saturday...Stay tuned for it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's Chapter 5! YAY! Now enjoy reading! :) Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own EEnE!**

* * *

Eddward walked upstairs to his bedroom to put his graduation gown and cap back in the closet, then walked back downstairs to grabbed a water bottle before go to Kevin's party. He looked outside through kitchen window saw all seniors going in Kevin's. Edd feel uneasy as he closed his eyes.

In the meanwhile in Kevin's house, Kevin walked to Nazz where she sit on couch with her girlfriends and chatting & laughing together. Kevin cleared his throat.

"Nazz, can i talk to you alone for a few minutes?"

Nazz turned her head to Kevin smiled "Sure, Kev. Let's go to your bedroom."

Kevin turned around to his bedroom as Nazz followed him, they entered his bedroom. Kevin turned to her "I need your help, Nazz."

"With what?" Nazz face showed concerned.

"I don't know what to say but...few days ago, I start to develop a crush on someone else..." Kevin looked away...remembered he finally noticed how Double D is, the way he speaking, the way he acting, the way he smiled showing a gap in his teeth that literally got Kevin's heart racing like crazy, but he realized that he doesn't pay attention to any girls like a guy would do, of course, Nazz is _the_ perfect girl for Kevin but he doesn't like Nazz in that way like he likes Double D, and he wouldn't want to ruin his best friendship with Nazz after growing up together since childhood...

"Ah, who? Do I know this person?" Nazz face softened as sit down on his bed, hoped its Double D because she can tell how he stare at him, and the way his cheeks tinted pink when I mentioned Double D's name..

"Yes, you do know that person.." Kevin rubbed back of his neck nervously.

"Well, what's wrong? Look at me, Kev. I thought you know that I am not judgmental person, dude..." Nazz tilted her head quizzically.

"Well...that person is not girl..." Kevin turned to face to Nazz

Nazz smiled as looked down at her hands on her laps then looked up "dude, tell me who is that person. Like I said I am not judgmental...wait please tell me its not Eddy or Ed, or even worse of all, one of those Kankers sisters?" Nazz scrunched her nose.

Kevin made a gag noise "oh, please. no way...uh...well, it's Double D."

"I knew it. I can tell there's something between you two. I think you and Double D will make most cutest couple ever." Nazz raised an eyebrow with a smile

Kevin smirked as flushed at same time. "Ah, well. yeah...but I don't know if Double D like me in the way I like him."

"Dude, I am sure he will like you back." Nazz smiled.

"Ah, how do I know he like me back?" Kevin took his red cap off as running his fingers through his red hair.

"Kev, you will know. Now can we go back to the party? We can't miss it!" Nazz walked to him and shook his arm playfully.

Kevin chuckled and gave her a heartwarming hug. "Thanks, Nazz."

"No problem, Kevin. I'll always be here for you no matter what. I'll support both of you, always." Nazz hugged him back.

They went back to the party and having fun.

Edd exited his house and locked his door before walked across to Kevin's. Edd closed his eyes as exhaled, he didn't realized he held all his breath in, Edd knocked door few times before come in. Edd peeked to see around before entered, he see people dancing and drinking. Kevin saw Edd come in.

"Hey Double Dweeb." Kevin smirked feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"Greetings, Kevin." Double D's face brightened but only showed slightly pink on his creeks. "Wow...that's lot of people inside...Doesn't your parents know about this?"

"Ah, well they're outta of town for few days. And I already asked them for their permission. No worries." Kevin grinned.

Double D feel uneasy but ignored it. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Do you want any drink?" Kevin looked at him before go to kitchen.

"Yes, water please." Double answered.

"Gotcha." Kevin walked to kitchen, Double D followed him to kitchen, Kevin hand him a bottled water. Double D opened his water bottle "Thank you, Kevin." Double D take a sip of his water bottle. Kevin watched him as smirked. Double D noticed it, his cheeks got pinker as turned to Kevin.

"What is it, Kevin? I got something on my face?" Double D put his hand on his face looked flushed.

Kevin didn't realized it and snapped back to reality "Uh, oh, nothing." he turned away blushed a little, feeling butterflies inside, saw Nazz smiled as waved her hands to encouraged Kevin. Kevin smiled with a nod then turned his head back to Double D.

"So, uh...school's out." Kevin feeling uneasy.

Double D looked at him in concerned way with raised eyebrow. "Kevin, are you feeling ok?"

_"Fuck it. I have to tell him about my feelings...it's now or never." _Kevin thought. "Double D...Imma got something to say..." Kevin looked down as shoved hands in his pockets.

"What is it, Kevin?" Double D looked at him still concerned.

"Look, Dor- Double D, I have something to say but I don't know what words I can say, here I go...Do-"

"Wait, first can we go talk somewhere place private?" Edd interrupted as cringed at himself for interrupted and he knew it is rude to interrupted.

"Uh, if you want to, sure. Let's go to my bedroom." Kevin shrugged, he walked toward to bedroom as Edd begin to followed him. They entered Kevin's bedroom. Double D suddenly feel better and can hear Kevin more clearly, he don't have to worry about asking Kevin to repeat over loud music.

"Uh, so here we are." Kevin swung his arms around.

"Okay, now you may continue." Edd walked to chair where its under the desk, Edd pulled a chair out as sitting down looked at him.

"Ok...it's now or never...Double D, I want to say something, in few days ago when I give you a ride to home after school..." Kevin looked down.

"And...?" Double D raised his eyebrows to proceed Kevin to keep going...

"Uh, well...here I go-" _**CRASH!**_ Kevin and Double D turned their heads to the door as someone opened the door.

"Kevin! I've been looking for you! The party gotta out of hand! It's wildly, one of them broke something! Come quick!" Nazz said with a concern in her voice.

Kevin turned his head to Double D ""I guess we will talk about this later, dork." with that he left his bedroom, Double D followed Kevin and Nazz back downstairs. Kevin's eyes opened wide and saw broken item on floor, Double D gasped as covered his mouth with both hands, and Nazz pursed her lips as shook her head with a hand on her hip in shameful way as the crowd gotten out of control and almost damaged everything that in their ways.

"This is my mom's favorite vase..." Kevin walked to broken vase and he crouched down to gathered his mom's favorite vase, Nazz put her hand on his shoulder.

"Its way outta of control...the party's over." Kevin get up slowly and turned around to the crowd and screamed top of his lungs. "THAT'S IT! PARTY'S OVER! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!"

The crowd turned their heads to Kevin then shrugged at Kevin as resumed the party. Kevin's face got reddened.

"Kevin, I have a plan, but I don't know it is good on-." Double D spoke up, Nazz and Kevin looked at him.

"Oh yeah? Do tell." Kevin raised an eyebrow and is curious about his plan, indeed.

Double D pulled them to quiet place to tell about his plan, whispered to both of them

"That's it! That's fucking good plan! Let's do this!" Kevin make a fist.

"Yeah, Double D. Let's go!" Nazz smiled and put her hand on Double D's shoulder and Double D blushed a little and smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: O.o what's going on in Double D's mind?! Ooo. Can I say 'Cliffhanger'?...No?...Oh, well. Chapter 6 will be up next Saturday! c:  
**

**And sorry if it seems rush :/ hope y'all like this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's Chapter 6! Finally! About the time! We will know what's Double D going to do! :D Enjoy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own EEnE!**

* * *

Double D exited Kevin's house by using backdoor with Kevin and Nazz, they tiptoed around the house and found a power box electricity, Double D quietly opened the lid, and found many labels under the flip switches, he narrowed his eyes to find light to turned off, he turned his head to Kevin and Nazz and nodded his head to tell them go back inside the house. Kevin and Nazz did went back to house, waiting 5 minutes before cutting the electricity off, he looked at his watch and count down to zero.

He threw a switch to OFF and the house suddenly quiet and can hear their gasps and whispers...next thing he heard is Kevin yelled.

"AW! Man! Seriously?! Damn!" Kevin yelled trying sound disappointed.

"Dude, y'all gotta go." Nazz said sadly.

"Kev, dude. what's going on?" Mark from Kevin's teammate.

"Dude, its look like my parents forget pay for the electricity bills, I guess the party's over." Kevin rubbing back of his neck as sighed.

"Whatever. We gotta move the party to my place! who's with me?" Mark put his fist in the air, the crowd cheered and followed Mark toward to the door and they left.

Double D hide in the bush and waited for them to leave and out of his sight and thinking _"Its best to wait a little longer maybe 30 minutes or so to throw it back on." _Double D walked back around to backdoor, and opened the door, entered the house.

"Its apparently my plan worked." Double D smiled walked toward Kevin and Nazz who have flashlights.

"Yeah, Dork. Thanks." Kevin punched Double's arm lightly.

"Yeah! Double D! You're the best." Nazz smiled as hugged him tightly.

"So, Dork, how long we should wait until we can switch the light back on?" Kevin looked around.

"Well, Kevin. About 20 minutes." Double D looked at his watch.

"What do you want to do for next 20 minutes then?" Kevin looked at Double D then Nazz.

"Well, First thing, I know what to do next...I am going back home. Later, Kevin and Double D." Nazz smiled with a small wink and left Double D and Kevin alone in the house.

Kevin looked at door then turned his head to Double D and smirked at him. Double D fidgeted his fingers nervously and looked around to avoid Kevin's gaze, and saw broken vase laying on the floor.

"O-oh, we better go clean it up." Double D looked as walked toward broken vase, he kneeled down to begin to pick a piece each, he turned his head to Kevin. "Kevin, can you please get me trash can and mini sweep dust pan if you have them and thank you."

Kevin left living room to kitchen, Double D heard cabinet doors opnened and closed, walked back toward Double D as he crouched down to broken vase as he handed mini sweep dush pan to Double D.

"Here's you go, Double Dweeb." Kevin smirked as helped picked piece each and threw it in small trashcan.

"Once again, thank you, Kevin." Double D grabbed it and begin to swept the dust and smallest pieces, he turned to trashcan and flipped the pan inside trashcan carefully.

"No problemo, Dork." Kevin grinned.

Double D looked up at Kevin and gap-tooth smiled.

_"Oh, God...Dork look so fuckin' ADORKABLE when he smile like that. I gotta tell him how I feel about him...its NOW or NEVER, Kevin. Make a move before its too late..."_ Kevin thought as feeling butterflies in his stomach. Kevin gazed down at Double D as put his hand on Double D's cheek and started to caressed with his thumb, emerald green gazed to cyan eyes deeply, Kevin start to lean closer as parting his lips to proceed to kiss Double D's lips. Cyan-eyed teen realized what's Kevin doing...

"K-k-kevin..." Double D flustered as feeling heat on his face

"Shhh, don't ruin this, Dork...I've been wanted do this since I first lay my eyes on you." Kevin caressed Double D's cheek with his thumb as broke the space between them as kissing against to Double D's lips. Double D's eyes opened wide _"Am I dreaming? Is Kevin actually here and kissing me? Right here?" _Double D thought to himself as he begin to closed his eyes to kissing back to him, Kevin broke the kiss between them. Double D put his arms around Kevin's neck as whispered "K-k-kevin, more."

Double D kissed Kevin back, he parted his lips to allowed Kevin slipped his tongue in Double D's mouth as Double D begin to pulling Kevin down when Double D laying down on his back with Kevin top of him, Double D let a small moan out of his mouth, Kevin parted the kiss and stared at Double D and smirked.

"I guess that answered to my question, Dork." Kevin leaned in to kissing his neck and bite his neck gently make Double D gasped and shivered at same time. _"What does he mean by that?" _Double D questioned himself in his mind.

"K-kevin...what do you mean by that?" Double D flustered with flushed face.

Kevin leaned back to gaze at Double D "Do you remembered the place in my room upstair? I was going to tell you something before got interrupted by Nazz?

"Yes, Kevin. I remembered, what is it?" Double D looked at his emrald green eyes.

"Well, its seems you already know." Kevin smirked.

"Kevin? Do you mean...you like me?" Double D's cheeks heated.

"Yes, Dork. I do like you. I was about goin' to confessed about my feelings for you." Kevin caressed Double D's cheek with his thumb.

"Oh, Kevin...I like you too." Double D smiled as pulled Kevin down to kissed him. He can feel Kevin smiled against his lips. Double pushed Kevin away a little slightly to check his watch, its been 45 minutes.

"Well, its has been long enough, let me get up so I can go outside and throw the switch back on." Double smiled.

"Sure, babe." Kevin winked as get off of him.

Double D flushed at his new nickname as got up and walked toward back door and walked around the house and threw switch back on, then walked back inside the house.

"Well, It is best for me to go home and packing everything for college in the fall." Double D looked at Kevin and gap-tooth smiled.

"Aww, c'mon babe. Can't ya stay here with me?" Kevin walked to Double D as wrapped his arms around Double D's small waist. Double D smiled as shook his head.

"N-n-no, Kevin. I have to go and packing everything. I will see you later, Kevin." Double D tiptoed to kiss Kevin as wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck. Kevin put his arms around his small waist and hugged for a long time...

Double D let himself go, smiled at Kevin "I will see you later. Good night, Kevin." with that, he turned around to leaving Kevin's house, he closed the door behind him while Kevin watched his love interest leaves, he sighed as walked backward to couch and dropped himself down on the couch...he had noticed Double D long time ago, he's mad at himself for finally noticed him few days ago, now it may seem too late because they are soon go in their desired paths in the future, he grabbed a remote to turned a television on and watching some movie until his eyes getting heavy and he laying down on the couch and drifted away and dreaming about his adorkable dork...

* * *

**A/N: YES! They kissed! Whoo-hoo! *dancing* go Kevedd! Excuse me for rush things and I tried do my best to proofread it...there's will be chapter 7 next Saturday! LOOK OUT FOR IT :3 and please R&R :c its will help me moving forward, and I really want to finished it... lol. pretty please R&R? :c  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: I've decided to update this fic because I don't know if I will be busy on this Saturday...its just in case...if I am not busy then my bad, I will update Chapter 8 on this Saturday IF I'm NOT busy or whatever, let's see! :D ENJOY and please R&R c:  
**

* * *

~Fast Forward to the first day of college in the Fall~

Edd drove into Peach Creek University campus parking lot, he shut the engine off. He watched all students walking around and dragging their luggage to move in their assigned dorms/apartments. Edd keep thinking about the kiss that he shared with Kevin before summer time...he closed his eyes as rested his head against his seat replayed the scene of them kissed in Kevin's living room after party, and missing Kevin's warmth, hugs, love, softly voice, kiss...Edd smiled at his thoughts about Kevin. Edd begin to exhaled slowly.

Edd begin to get out of his car and walked around to his trunk and popped it opened, he bend down to pull his luggage out and aside it on pavement, then grabbed his messenger bag and slid around his shoulder, he closed the trunk as begin to dragged his luggage to his assigned dorm.

He entered his building, and walked through the lobby where there's couches, TVs, and snack vending machines. He walked to elevator, the slide door opened once Edd pressed "UP" button, he entered in the elevator, and pressed #3 button. He looked up at LED displaying the numbers of floor. Its reached to #3 floor, he exited elevator and walked in the hallway to find his numbered dorm...he arrived his door labeled #322, he unlocked the door and entered his room... he specifically asked for no roommates, he preferred to be alone to studying without any distractions or interruptions.

He closed the door and locked as he begin to unpacking and put everything away. Once he finished with unpacking and everything. He decided to go out for a lunch, he exited his room and locked it then walked back to elevator and pressed "DOWN" button. the slide door opened and he walked in and pressed *L (Lobby) button, he looked up at LED displaying the numbers of floor, once the elevator reached the lobby floor, he exited elevator, walked through the lobby and scanned around as exited the building, he decided to take a walk around since he have been drove all the way to here, its would be good time to walk around and stretch his body freely.

He heard something coming, he turned his head to see what is it, and saw someone riding a Vespa scooter, he thought _"Oh, dear...I hope whoever would not get injured from any accidents. I hope whoever is that would be careful when riding that thing."_ as someone drove past Edd. He sighed as walked to campus area that where there's are choices of places to eat, he entered the sandwich place, and ordered himself a grilled chicken sandwich and medium drink of sweetened ice tea, he took his order number and take his seat. He folded his hands on table as waiting for his food to arrive and take few sips of his drink as scanned around, suddenly his eyes caught someone walked in that he is not expected to see...

"Kevin?" Edd softly voiced with furrowed his eyebrows in confusion

Kevin turned his head to see whoever called him, and shocked to finding Double D sitting across from him.

"Hey, Double Dweeb! What are you doing here?" Kevin surprised chuckled

"Uh, I am just here to have a lunch by myself...and that's where I will attend classes for this year...What are you doing here, Kevin?" Double D flustered

"Ah, well, how weird because I picked this school to attend for sports because of scholarships, I guess we will see each other more often." Kevin smirked.

"I see. Kevin, would you like to have a lunch with me?" Double gap-tooth smiled as just in time his food arrived.

"Hell yeah, thanks. Lemme order for myself. Be right back, Dork." Kevin winked.

"You're welcome, Kevin." Double D smiled.

"Uhh, yeah, can I have a Philly Cheesesteak sandwich and large drink of Pepsi please." Kevin's stomach growling, he paid his foods and get his order number, and walked back to the booth where Double D sit, Kevin pulled his chair and sit himself down.

"So, uh...how come you didn't tell me that you decided to go here?" Kevin raised his eyebrow

"Because, Kevin, you have not ask me yet." Double D smiled.

Kevin gazed at him and smirked, he reached his hand to hold and rubbing his hand with a thumb gently. Double D's cheeks heated.

"Dork, where do you live? Got any roommates?" Kevin smirked

"About few blocks away from here, and no, I already told them I do not want roommates, so I got a dorm to myself. Now what about you?" Double D smiled.

"Awesome. That's cool. Ah, yeah. I live few blocks away too, and I got one roommate but haven't meet him yet...he is not here yet, I guess I'll meet him later on." Kevin smirked as just in time Kevin's food arrived.

"I see...Let's eat, shall we?" Double D smiled looked down at his food as picked it up and take a bite. Kevin winked at him as took a big bite of his Philly Cheesesteak sandwich. Double D's cheeks heated.

_"I wonder does Kevin think about that kiss that we shared?"_ Double D thought as looking at Kevin.

_"I wonder did Double D have ever think about this kiss?"_ Kevin smirked. They had a very good lunch together, even they wished its could be considered as a date...

* * *

**A/N: Awwww yeah! :3 but sorry for a such short chapter D: Next update will be up soon...or not...let's see what happens on Saturday! Stay tuned! By the way, the character on that Vespa scooter is my OC, you will find out about her later on! c:  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: Heheh, I got home early than I originally thought...which would be home VERY late but I am wrong...hehehe oh well, at least I updated twice, heh but, I will update next Saturday! c: ENJOY and R&R please :c  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own EEnE!**

**Nathan Goldberg belongs to c2ndy2c1d!**

* * *

Kevin and Double D finished their lunches, they left the sandwich place, they walked to parking lot where Kevin's motorcycle at.

"Well, I shall see you around, Kevin." Double D fidgeted his fingers.

"Dork, hop on I'll take you back to your dorm." Kevin looked at him as he hopped on his motorcycle.

"Oh, no. I would not want to be a bother, and I don't mind walking. I find its rather enjoyable." Double D smiled.

"Naw, I won't have you walking. I don't mind take you back, really."

Double D looked at Kevin and give in "Then if you insisted, Kevin."

"Good. Here's your helmet." Kevin handed him a helmet with smirked

"Thank you, Kevin." he put it on his head and fastened the strap under his chin, then he carefully get on the motorcycle and remembered last time he rode with Kevin before the graduation, he wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist and hold on him tightly as they left the parking lots, he closed his eyes thinking about that kiss, his cheeks heated by thinking about it and smile slightly.

They arrived at Double D's building when he told Kevin to pulled over, he carefully get off the motorcycle, and take his helmet off and handed it to Kevin.

"Thank you for a ride." Double D gap tooth smiled but turned into a frown when see Kevin looked at him in confusion "What's wrong, Kevin?"

"I didn't think that we would have live same building."

"Wh-?...You mean, you live here too?"

"Yeah, I do." Kevin smirked as narrowed his eyes at him.

"How fantastic! We will see each other more often than we thought!"

"Yeah, no shit. I better go parking my baby. I will see you around." Kevin snickered

"Yes, I will see you later, Kevin." Double D turned around and walked back to his dorm.

In Kevin's dorm- Kevin arrived and unlocked the door labeled "417" as entered, didn't realized he grinned at the thought of shared a kiss with Double D, just in time his roommate turned his head toward the doorway where Kevin stood.

"Hey dude. I'm Nathan Goldberg, but most people just call me Nat." teal-haired teen smirked stood up as held his fist for fist bump.

"Kevin." Kevin smirked closed the door behind him, and fist bumped Nat's.

"Awesome. Hey Kev, do you know anyone around here?" Nat sitting down on his bed, smirked.

"Ah, yeah...just one, i know him since we were kids, hell, we went to same school through our childhood." Kevin chuckled.

"No shit? That's cool." Nat laying back on his bed and supported himself with his arm on the bed.

"Ah, yeah. He's a total geek. He's totally crazy about his education, he probably can tutor you if you need help with anything. He tutored me during middle school and high school. He's cool once you get know him."

"That's awesome. I'll ask him then. When will I meet him?"

"Eh, I don't know. Probably later on." Kevin shrugged, started to unpacked his things.

Nat nodded his head "Kev, its only few days before school starts, so why not go out and walking around the campus?"

"Sure, sounds good. Now? I just got back from eating lunch with an old friend."

"Nah, not right now. maybe later on whenever you feel ready to go. Just let me know." Nat smirked

Kevin snickered "sure if you say so."

"Hey, will your friend tag along with us?" Nat looked at Kevin.

"I don't know. I don't have his number." Kevin shrugged.

"What?! You said y'all are friends, should you have his number?" Nat sitting up on his bed.

"Ah, yeah...what I mean that, I don't think he doesn't have a cell phone 'cuz I don't think I have seen him with a cell phone." Kevin looked at him.

"Oh, well...He should have his cell phone 'cuz we're at college, baby! Hey Kev, do you know where he live?"

"Yes, he live in right here in the building, but I don't know what number he at."

"Dude! Didn't he tell you? Or why not didn't you ask him?"

"Uh, no, I dropped him off at front of building because I had to parked my baby, he just left."

"Your baby?" Nat tilted his head in confusion

"AH, yeah, I have my own motorcycle so, she's my baby." Kevin smirked.

"Aha, that's making senses." Nat nodded his head understandably.

Kevin looked at Nat then looked down with smirk on his face as started to thinking about Double D, _"I wonder what number he is at...I'd like to stop by at his door and picking him up and holding him 24-7, wouldn't let him go, and kissing all over him, he will look so cute adorkable when he's flustered and blushed whenever I get to talk to him in sexually way." _Kevin shook his head playfully with a chuckle, and Nat saw Kevin acted like this, and cleared his throat to snapped Kevin back to reality.

"What?" Kevin frowned at Nat for interrupted his train of thoughts about Double D.

"I see that in your eyes. who is she?" Nat waved his eyebrows with smirk

"WHAT?! Pfft, no one." Kevin rubbed his neck nervously.

"AHA! LIAR! I know one when I see it. C'mon, spit it out." Nat smirked with waggle his eyebrows

Kevin looked at him sighed "Its just a nobody."

"Oh COME ON! Tell me, please. I don't judge. I don't care if you are gay or bisexual or straight or whatever and speaking of it, I am pansexual, so what? Now spit it out!" Nat grinned and Kevin looked at him skeptically. Nat narrowed his eyes "Dude, I just told you that I am pansexual and like I said I don't judge." Nat start to grin.

Kevin sighed as raised his eyebrows "Alrighty, if you say so-" Nat held his hands "I promise, Kev."

"Alrighty, it's a dude actually...I don't think he like me same way as I like him...But we did shared a kiss shortly after our graduation party which it gotten out of hands and he is the one who stopped the party which it was pretty awesome of him...but I don't think he would think about that kiss like I do, it's like he acted that kiss is nothing happened...ever."

"That's awesome, but dude, if I were there with y'all, I would have that party under the control and keep that party going on, I hope I get to meet your crush soon." Nat winked with a grin.

Kevin snickered "Yeah, you will..." Kevin dropped himself on the bed and lay down as stared at ceiling thinking about his adorkable dork, he sighed happily...

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to c2ndy2c1d for letting me using her OC- Nathan Goldberg! I hope he is not too OOC. You will see Nat from on! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP NEXT WEEKEND! LOOK OUT FOR IT. c:**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: CHAPTER 9 IS HERE! And I thank you for being patiently for next update unless I finish with my fic, I would update every two days but I am not finish it YET...but woot! New chapter! hahah...please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own EEnE!**

**Nat belongs to Acid**

* * *

Meanwhile in Double D's dorm, he laying on his bed thinking about tell Eddy about a kiss with Kevin...he debated about it, and decided to tell him. He suddenly sit up and grabbed his new cell phone and start to typing and feeling nervous about Eddy's reactions..."here it goes..." Double D said to no one and himself.

**To: Eddy**

**Greetings Eddy, This is Double D. Are you busy at this moment?**

he clicked his phone to sleep and waiting for him to text back and his phone buzzed.

**From: Eddy**

**No, ima not, sockhead. wats up?**

**To: Eddy**

**I got something to confessed but first, remember that time I told you and Ed that I am gay?**

He waited for his text, and after few minutes his phone buzzed.

**From: Eddy**

**Yea, i remember, and what is it?**

**To: Eddy**

**Okay, I just want to make sure and I kissed someone.**

His phone buzzed quickly than he expected.

**From: Eddy**

**Really? Who is he?**

**To: Eddy**

**That someone is...Kevin.**

He waited for his text...and getting worried because he took a while to text back, and he got jumpy when his phone ringed, he punched "Answer" button.

"Hello, this is Eddward speaking."

"SOCKHEAD! ARE YOU FUCKIN' WITH ME?!"

"Eddy! Language, please! And I dont 'fucking' with you."

"LANGUAGE, MY ASS! KEVIN?! THAT ASSHOLE WHO BULLIED US ALL THROUGH OUR MOTHERFUCKING CHILDHOOD! AND YOU FUCKIN' KISSED HIM?!"

"Eddy, please. I am telling you about it becaus-"

"OH, PLEASE! WHEN DID YOU FUCKIN' KISSED HIM?!"

"...After graduation party at Kevin's..." Double D trying to ignored his cursing and feeling anxious about this situation

"WHAT?! YOU GOT MOTHERFUCKIN' INVITED TO HIS GODDAMNED PARTY AND DIDN'T EVEN FUCKIN' BOTHER INVITED US!? WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?!"

"Please, Eddy...Kevin merely invited me and he wouldn't take no for an answer..."

"WHATEVER, YOU BETRAYED US, IF YOU GOT INVITED, YOU SHOULD HAVE TELL US, WE COULD HAVE CRASH HIS DUMBASS PARTY! BUT FORGET IT! FUCK YOU!" he hang up.

Double D can feel tears build up to escape, he sniffled as tears begin to flowing down his creeks, he wiped it with tissue and feeling abandoned by Eddy..."I guess I'll take a walk for a while and need a fresh air." he said to himself.

He left his dorm and walked around gloomily, and saw a bench, decided go to sit on it and thinking about his phone call with Eddy...how could Eddy treated him like that?...They've been best friends since childhood, always sticking around like they are attached to hips. Double D sniffled as a single tear rolling down his cheek, didn't bother to wipe it off.

"Double D?" Kevin saw him sit on the bench, but Double D didn't answered him. "Edd?" Kevin tried again and that's got Double D immediately wiped a tear off his cheek then turned his head to Kevin.

"O-o-oh. Salutations, Kevin." Double D whispered softly.

"Double Dork, what's wrong?" Kevin furrowed his eyebrows as looked into his cyan eyes, look like he have been crying.

"O-oh, its nothing, K-kevin. I-I-I will b-be fine." Double D sniffled and gave him a weak smiled.

"I call this bullshit, tell me. What's going on?" Kevin sit down next to Double D. He looked at Kevin then looked down at his hands. "Edd, c'mon...Imma here now, you can tell me, what's wrong?" Kevin reached out to comfort him. Should Double D tell Kevin about his conversation with Eddy just a while ago, but he doesn't want to get Kevin mad at him for telling Eddy about the kiss..."Double D, c'mere...dork, I ain't get mad."

Double D looked up at Kevin, sighed in defeated. "Okay, if you say so...that's just..." he sighed deeply again, "I just got off the phone with Eddy...we had an argument if you would call it..."

"Eddy and you?" Kevin chuckled softly, "Dork, its only Eddy. He will get over it eventually because he's your best friend since we were kids. What did y'all argued about?"

Double D fumbled his fingers nervously, "W-well, we were argued about the k-kiss that w-w-we shared."

"Huh...So he didn't take it in good way then? Well, forget him because you still have me, Dork." Kevin smirked as wrapped his arm around his small waist, Double D can feel his cheeks heated from ear to ear. Just in time Nat walking quickly toward Kevin but slowly down as saw Kevin wrapped his arm around someone.

"Yo, Kev!" Nat started to jogging toward them. Kevin removed his arm as turned his head to Nat and saw him grinned. "Are you hungry, Kev? 'Cuz I am so fuckin hungry." he held his stomach as its start to growling.

"Fuck, yeah. So hungry." Kevin looked around at Double D then turned back to Nat. "Hey Nat, This is Do- I mean, Eddward that guy I told you about? He was a tutor in back there at Cul-de-Sac." Double D blushed _"Kevin have been talking about me?" _

Nat smirked looked at him then at Kevin. "OH! Why didn't you tell me he's total adorkable!" Nat looked back at him and Double D flushed as pull his hat over his eyes. "Hiya, Eddward, My name's Nathan Goldberg, but you can just call me Nat, sweetcheeks." Nat winked, and Double D pushed his hat back and offered his small smile.

"Nice to meet you, Nathan. You can call me Double D or Edd if merely you want to."

"Well, Double Dude. would you like to join us to go out eat for dinner?" Nat smirked

Double D looked at Nat then Kevin, went back to Nat again "Really? I would like to. Where do you want to go, Nathan?" Double D stand up and smiled a little but not that big enough to show his gap tooth. They walked around the campus and talking together.

"So, Nathan. How did you meet Kevin?" Double looked at Nat.

"NAT! Please call me Nat, and I am his roommate, sweetcheeks." Nat winked with a smirk.

"O-oh okay. I'll call you Nat...That's great." Double D blushed from ear to ear

"What 'bout ya, Double Dude? Got any roommates?"

Double D shook his head "No, I don't, I told them I do not want roommates, because I don't want any distractions and interruptions when I have homework to do later on once the school starts."

"Sweet! I can maybe stop by and studying together, sweetcheeks." Nat nudged and winked with a smirk at Double D.

They finally arrived at pizza place, they walked up to the cashier and pay themselves, as soon as Double D reached his pocket to get his wallet out, Kevin stopped him. "Naw, Double Dork, I got it. No worries."

"O-oh no, i can't possibly let yo-" Kevin interrupted him "Dork, I said I got it. Don't worry about it." Double D nodded his head slowly as bit his lip in shyness. They walked to grabbed their plates and picked their choices of pizza and put them on their plates, then they walked to the booth. They dug in their foods. Double D heard a familiar sound from outside, he turned his head to see outside through the window, and saw same vespa scooter that he saw earlier today at that sandwich place. He leaned to the window to get better look who is it. He see a...young...lady get off her vespa scooter and remove her helmet and put it inside the seat and locked it secured. He watched her walked into front door and paid to get in, she saw her friends- maybe 1 or 2, she running toward her friends' booth, and they begin to using sign language to communication. Double D's eyes opened wide because all he can hear are their laughter...no voices to heard...

* * *

**A/N: Maybe it's a cliffhanger?...nah? that's cool. Next update is coming next Saturday! Stay tuned! c: PLEASE R&R and I would like to finish my fic faster... c: Have a good week, everyone!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: Whoo-hoo! Chapter 10 is here! YAY! ENJOY READING! please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own EEnE!**

**Nat belongs to Acid**

* * *

Kevin turned his head to Double D and nudged his arm, "Dork, why aren't you eating?" Double D whipped his head back to Kevin and he nodded his head at Double D's uneaten pizza. Double D looked down at his pizza and frowned. "Oh dear, my apologies...I got...distracted, that is all." He picked his pizza and take a bite. Kevin shrugged as keep eating his pizza and talking with Nat.

Double D turned his head slowly to see that girl still signing with her friends, she seem having a good time like she doesn't give a fuck what others think...He find it extraordinary! He would like to be her friend and learning about their sign language and cultures...he turned his head back to his food and continue eating and listened Kevin's conversation with Nat.

They finished their dinner, and they are still sitting in their booth and still talking...Double D turned his head to see that girl and her friends are fixing to leaving, they leave their booth too and didn't pay attention to others busy talking to each other, Double D accidentally bumped into that girl because he listened to Kevin's and Nat's conversation and they've gotten in same path, she looked at Double D's cyan eyes and Double D could see sapphire in her eyes, she smile warmly revealing her dimples on both cheeks and mouthed "Sorry" then she left with her friends, and he watched them hugged each other before departed, she walked to her vespa scooter, and unlocked her seat to get her helmet and put it on her head then hopped on. She watch out for drivers and left the parking lot.

Kevin bend down to Double D slightly "Dork, do you know her?" Double D jumped slightly as turned his head to Kevin, he shook his head "No, I don't know her, but I do hope she goes to our school."

"Why? What's goin' on?" Kevin tilted his head with raised eyebrow.

"Because I saw her earlier at sandwich place, and she was just here with her friends but one thing that interesting me is sign language she using to communication with her friends!" Double D gap-tooth smiled.

"Huh? Sign Language?" Kevin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Sign Language is a language which, instead of acoustically conveyed sound patterns, uses manual communication and body language to convey meaning. This can involve simultaneously combining hand shapes, orientation and movement of the hands, arms or body, and facial expressions to fluidly express a speaker's thoughts."

"Wow...that's sound pretty cool." Kevin smirked.

"Yes! It is! I hope I get to learn more about sign language from her!" Double D beamed with a smile.

Kevin chuckled with shaking his head "C'mon, Double D."

"Hey sweetcheeks! I just wondering can I have your number so I can text you about hanging out or something like this." Nat grinned. Double D blushed at that nickname.

"Umm, sure. You can have it." Double D unlocked his phone, and awaiting for him to give him his number, Nat gave him. He put **"Nathan Goldberg" **under his number, and he gave Nat his number, Nat put **"Double Delicious"** under his number. Double D turned his head to Kevin "Kevin, Do you want my number? or?" Kevin rubbing back of his neck "sure, if you want to." Double D smiled, and gave Kevin his number once he took his phone out. Kevin put **"Double Dork"** under his number, and Kevin gave his to Double D, he put **"Kevin Barr"** under his number.

"Alrighty, let's go back to our dorm, then." Double D gap-tooth smiled. They walking around the campus, they arrived their lobby, they stood around in the silence, and Double D spoke up first to broke the silence in the air

"Well, good night for now. I better to go back to my dorm." Double D bid them a good night.

"Wait, why not you come with us to our dorm and watch some movies? I meant, I have several movies on my laptop." Nat smirked.

Double D looked at Nat and smiled "If it is okay with Kevin." which Kevin blurted out "yea, its cool with me." Kevin cleared his throat. Double D looked at Kevin then smiled "Wonderful! Shall we?" Double D turned his head to Nat which he got a wink from Nat. They walked to the elevator, Kevin pressed #4 button.

Double D sees #4 button lit up, he turned his head to Kevin "You live on floor 4?"

Kevin looked down at Double D and smirked "Yes, what floor are you at, dork?"

"I live on floor 3." Double D fiddled the hem of shirt.

"Awesome! We're neighbors!" Nat wrapped his arm around Double D's shoulders with a wink and smirked on his face, got Double D blushed a little.

"Indeed!" Double D gap tooth smiled, hearing a ding on floor 4. "Ah, gentlemen, we are here." They exited the elevator, they walked to their door Double D memorized their number "417" in his mind, they entered their dorm, he stood by doorway, and look around for a seat, he took his shoes off before he walked across the room, and sit on the bed in the middle.

"Double Dude, which movies do you want to see?" Nat looked at him

"Uh, any movie you would like to see." Double D fiddled hem of the shirt.

"I have a list of action and comedy movies, you can pick it out, come here." Nat motioned him to come with his head.

Double D bend down to see what movies he have, he hummed as strolled down the list, and picked one. "that one." Double D looked at Nat.

"Sweet!" he double-clicked the movie _**'Hancock'**_ to play, Double D walked back to the bed, and move back against the wall, Kevin handed him a pillow to support for his back, Double D put a pillow behind his back and feeling comfortable, and Kevin sat next to Double D, and Nat walk back to bed and laying on his belly next to Double D, "Doll, wouldn't you mind?"

Double D looked at him and shook his head "No, I don't mind." Nat smirked with a wink at him. They're quiet as watching the movie, until Double D feel like he want to laying on his belly, he quietly shifted his body to laying on his belly and grabbed a pillow to under him to support, and both of his hands on his chin, and Kevin moved to laying on his belly also, Double D didn't realized that Kevin had his arm around him to cuddle up with him, until the movie's over. Double D tries to move but finding himself pinned by Kevin's arm.

"Umm...K-kevin?" Double D stammered

"Oh sorry, my bad." Kevin quickly take his arm away as looked away to avoid eye contact with Double D, Nat saw the way Kevin reacted, smirked. He hopped off the bed and stretched "Anyone up for another movie?" Double D looked at his cell phone for time which it read "7:30pm".

"Ah, it's time for me to go back to my dorm and take a shower then go to bed. I got schedule to keep, and it is important for me to have 8-hour of sleep. So good night, gentlemen." Double D sit up then stand up to stretched his body before walked toward the door, but stopped by Nat.

"Doll, wouldn't you want us walk to your dorm?"

"Oh, no. That's okay. I will be fine by myself, I merely live downstairs, no big d-" Kevin interrupted him "Like hell we would let you go alone, no fuckin' way. In your dreams, we're coming with ya, period." Double D frowned at his language and managed to nodded his head slowly. They getting ready to leave, Double D put his shoes back on, they exited their dorm and Nat locked the door. Double D decided to take stairs since its merely one floor away. They walked downstairs to floor 3. They walked in the hallway until they reached Double D's door '322'. He unlocked his door then turned around to two guys.

"Well, that is it, I will see both of you later, right?" Double D gave them a gap tooth smile which got two guys smiled back.

"Yeah, we will see you around, Double Dork." Kevin grinned and Nat sent a wink to Double D.

"Bye gentlemen." he entered his dorm and closed the door behind him. Kevin and Nat left back to their dorm. Double D leaned back against to the door and slid down as brought his knees to his chest and hugged himself as rest his chin on the knees as begin to thinking about Kevin... Meanwhile Kevin and Nat walked back to their dorm, Kevin unlocked the door, he entered and walked toward to his bed to sit down, and Nat closed the door and locked it then walked toward his desk and sit on the desk instead of his chair, and cleared his throat with a smirk.

Kevin turned his head to Nat and gave him a 'what' expression. Nat rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Oh, c'mon, Kev. I know Double D is your crush, and he's so fuckin' adorkable!"

"WHAT? NO! It is not him!" Kevin stuttered.

"Oh, no? Well, I wondered he willing go out on date with me."

"HELL TO THE NO!" Kevin suddenly stood up with a frown.

Nat held his hands in defensive with a smirk on his face "Hey, hey, chill the fuck out, Kev. I was just kidding around and I knew you would reacted like that. I ain't that dumb and it ain't that hard to figure it out."

Kevin feel his cheeks heated a little, and rubbing back of his neck awkwardly "is that too obvious?" Nat gave him a 'duh' look. Kevin shook his head as hanging his head. Nat walked to him and patted on his shoulder "Dude, I am sure he likes you too." Kevin looked up at him and gave him a grin then shove him away playfully...

* * *

**A/N: Ah, Nat...smh, next chapter will be update next Saturday...or possibly Thursday? OMG. I don't know when will I update?! :c but let see how it goes!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: CHAPTER 11 is here! yay! enjoy reading! c: and this chapter is LONGEST...so please enjoy.  
**

**You will see another character which it is my OC...she will be in more chapters- just like Nat...I hope y'all like her! *fingers crossed***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own EEnE!**

**Nat belongs to Acid**

****MORE NOTE BELOW****

* * *

Next morning, Edd wake up to clock alarm ringing, he sit up to stretch his body, he turned the alarm off. He begin his usual morning routine, he decided to go to coffee shop...He left his dorm carrying his messenger bag around his shoulder which he got used to carried it all the time even the college is not start yet, he exited the building. He walked down to some cafe shop, and entered. He ordered himself a cup of a mocha frappuccino. He thanked a woman who served him and walked to the table with a cup in his hand, he sit himself down and take few sips of his mocha frappuccino, he begin to take his papers out of the messenger bag and begin to work on it...

A couple minutes passed, something caught Edd's eyes...he looked up to see what is it, there's a same girl from last night...with a friend of hers, they are signing and laughing...Edd feel the urge to introduce himself to that lady but he keep resisted the urge by forced himself to focus on the papers, until she saw Edd sitting alone and looking so concentrate on that paper. She turned around to her friend

"That's a guy from last night at that pizza place I'm telling you about!"

"Really, that's guy you bumped into?" her friend turned her head to check him out "He's cute." she looked back to her friend like trying to encourage her to go out with him.

"Bitch, please. Have you forget that I only go for chicks?" she put her hand on a hip and narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Riiiiight, if you going for chicks then why talking about him at first place?" she rolled her eyes

"He probably never seen us signing before, maybe?" she raised her shoulders

"Hmmm, maybe. Are you goin' to introduce yourself to him?"

"Should I?...I guess I will, who know we will run into each other again later on, I have this feeling that he's a student here at university, okay. Let me write my name down to introduce myself."

"Why? Why not you go over to him and signing?"

She rolled her eyes in irritation with a deeply sigh "that's because he don't know ASL yet, stupid."

"Oooh! That's right. My bad, be cool dude..." she held her hands up in defensive "there's no need to call me stupid." she crossed her arms and stick her tongue out at her friend. She rolled her eyes again and started to write on the small notepad that she took out of her small messenger bag around her shoulder, then she looked up at Edd and start to walked toward him. She smiled once Edd looked up and saw her coming to him, he start to blushed slightly. She made a hand gesture "Can I sit here?" which Edd nodded his head.

She handed the notepad to him, and he picked it up and read "Hello, My name's Zaria, but I prefer go by Azul. What is your name?" Edd looked up at her and wondering how did she get a nickname...then he picked a pencil and start to writing then handed it over back to Azul. "Greetings, Zaria. My name is Eddward, you can call me Edd or Double D. Nice to meet you, Zaria."

Azul read the note and smiled, wrote back "Hey, awesome nickname! How did you get that nickname?"

"Because of my another 2 friends back in my hometown who have same name as mine but it's got two D's."

"Aha, that's making sense!" Azul looked at him smiled, that's her being friendly.

"Yes...May I ask you how did you get your nickname?"

"Because of my eyes!" she pointed at her sapphire eyes and laughed.

Edd smiled a little but its faded away as he begin to writing "Oh, of course. Please don't get offended or anything."

She nodded, and let him writing. "I merely wondering, are you hearing impaired?"

Azul only frowned to that word "I prefer the term 'Deaf' and yes I am Deaf."

"Oh, ok. Are you a student here at the university?" he got a nod from Azul. "Oh that's wonderful, I am a student here too, my first year. Is it your first also?"

she shook her head "No, Double D. I am a junior." she smiled.

"Really? What's your major?"

"Photography. I love to taking pictures all the time."

Just in the time, Kevin entered a coffee shop, Kevin saw Double D writing back and forth with some girl, Kevin feel a little jealous but keep his cool, he walked over to order himself a cup of Dark Chocolate Mocha Frappuccino, then walked toward Double D's table. He cleared his throat which got Double D looked up from writing the paper, and Azul looked over at Kevin and smiled, but Kevin didn't smiled back just gave her a small nod.

"Greetings, Kevin! Come and sit with us!" Double D beamed with a smile, and Azul saw a gap tooth smile of his make her smiled. Kevin sit down as set his coffee on the table.

"So, who is this chick?" Kevin nodded his head to Azul.

"Oh, this is Zaria. She's Deaf, she came over and talked with me, well..write back and forth." Double D smiled then write something else.

"Zaria, this is Kevin. He is a friend I grew up with in back at our hometown."

Azul smiled "Double D, like I said I prefer to call by Azul, and that's cool!" Kevin leaned in to read what Azul wrote...

"What the hell is Azul? How did she get that nickname?" Kevin took a gulp of his drink. Double D looked at Kevin.

"Kevin, Azul is a Spanish for blue in English. According to Zaria, she got a nickname because of her sapphire eyes."

Kevin nodded his head, "Ah, cool nickname."

Azul gave a hand gesture to tell them to hold a minute, Double D nodded his head. Azul walked off to cashier to order herself a cup of French Vanilla Cappuccino then walked back to Double D and Kevin. She gave them both a smile that revealed dimples on both cheeks. She sit herself down and sipping her cappuccino.

"So Double D, what are your plan for today?" Azul wrote on the paper.

"I plan to working on my papers before school starts."

"Double D, we have few days to have fun before its starts, why not we go hang out at some mall? Maybe I could teach you some ASL."

"ASL? _American Sign Language_? I would love to learn! You will teach me how? Maybe we can use ASL instead of write on the papers back and forth!"

"Exactly! Let's meet back in here at maybe" she took her touchscreen phone out of her messenger bag to see what time its read **'8:30AM' **"Maybe meet here at let's say, 2-3ish?...Know what? Maybe we could exchange our numbers so we can text each other and get ahold of each other just in case." Double D nodded his head and took his phone out and get his contact list ready for Azul to put her number in it. she typed her phone number under Azul. She handed his phone back to Double D, and she waved them a bye. Kevin watched Azul leave then put his arm around Double D, but Double D looked at his contact list and changed Azul to Zaria.

"...I think Azul likes you..."

Double D looked at him "Oh please, Kevin. I doubt it." Double D opened his phone to text Azul.

**To Zaria:**

**Greetings, Zaria. This is Eddward. Save my number to your phone.**

Azul got a text from Double D and smiled and saved his number under his name which displayed "DD"

**To DD:**

**Hiya, DD! Thanks for texting me. I will text you later the time, okay?**

**From DD:**

**Yes, please do. See you later on.**

Azul shook her head with a smile as walking back to her friend's dorm. Meanwhile, back in cafe shop- Kevin and Double D still at cafe shop.

"No seriously, I think Azul likes you."

"Oh, Kevin. Are you jealous?"

Kevin shook his head "No way. I just saying." he trying to hide his blushed cheeks from Double D

"Kevin, I doubt she like me, if she do, I will make sure to let her down gently." Double D pinched Kevin's cheek lightly.

"Double D?" Kevin get a hum from Double D... "I want to know...Do you ever...thinking...about kis-" Double leaned in to pressed his lips against Kevin's, he broke it off and gazed into Kevin's emerald eyes.

"Does that answer to your question?" Double D blushed slightly, Kevin smirked with a nod.

Kevin feeling confidence and asked a question: "Double D, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Double D looked at Kevin in disbelief with shock, his mouth slightly ajar but covered it with both of his hands...Kevin suddenly feel discouraged a little and begin to regret for asking him that question, he mentally slapped himself for being stupidass jock...

"Double D? You don't have to..." Kevin removed his arm from Double D and moved away a little but Double D stopped him and pulled him back to him.

"My apologizes, you caught me off guard, that is all...and my answer is yes, I will be your boyfriend, Kevin."

"Sweet! Now you're mine. Not someone else...MINE." Kevin wrapped his arms around his dork's smaller frame to hug. "Hey babe, I gotta go wake Nat up so we can go out and do something." Double D nodded his head. Kevin get up once he finished his drink, he threw his cup away. "Text ya later, babe." Double D blushed at his new nickname.

"Certainly, Kevin." Double D smiled as resumed his work on the papers...he decided to stay at cafe shop for few hours, he look at his phone what time is it now, its reads **'10:39AM'. **He decided that he have been stayed long enough, he start to collect his papers and put it in his messenger bag carefully and neatly before leaving cafe shop.

Edd finally arrived at the lobby, heading up to elevators, pressed **UP** button and waiting for it, he stood here and humming quietly, the elevator door opened and he saw Kevin and Nat.

"Salutations, Kevin and Nathan! What are you doing here?" He looked down to see what time it is...which it reads **'11:12AM' **"Its 11:12AM, I thought both of you would be out for day?"

"Hey Double Dork. Ah, yeah...but Nat here" Kevin nodded his head toward Nat, "slept-in and wouldn't wake up, and taking forever in the bathroom to fix his grass-hair..."

"HEY, my hair is not grass, I've gotta lookin' so fucking smokin' hot for people who have a nice ass." he popped his collar with a smirk.

"Please watch your language, Nathan..." Double D shifted his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

Nat looked at Kevin "Is Double Dee forreals?" which he got a nod from Kevin. Double D frowned with his arms crossed at Nat, and Nat turned his head back to Double D "Sorry about that...what's your plan for day?"

"Well, Nathan.."

"NAT! Please call me Nat." Nat smirked

Double D stared at him then blinked hard "O-oh okay, Nat...I am going back to my dorm for a couple hours until my new friend contact me to hang out."

"Really? Can we come with you and your new friend?" Nat smirked.

"Umm, I do not know...but I will ask her to see if it is ok with her. I will let you know via text messaging. Is it ok, Nathan?"

Nat nodded his head with a smirk. "Sure thing, sweet cheeks."

"Hey, hey. Back off, he's mine." Kevin pulled his collar down, he turned his head to Kevin, and scowled at him then popped his collar up again.

"Ohhh, reallllly? Is he your boyfriend now?" he joked. The couple stared at him silently..."Ooo really? When did y'all become an item?"

"A while ago at cafe shop." Kevin replied.

"Well, gentlemen. I best get going back to my dorm, and Nathan, I will text you what is her answer to your question. Goodbye for now." He got in the elevators...he finally arrived his floor, he exited the elevator and walked to his dorm and unlocked and entered, he locked his door behind him and walked to his desk and set his messenger bag on the chair and took his phone out to text Zaria...

**To Zaria:**

**Greetings, Zaria. This is Double D. I just run into Kevin and his roommate, he want to know if they could come and hang out with us today. I told him that I would have to ask you if it is ok with you.**

**From Zaria:**

**HI, DD! Oh, sure I don't mind. More ppls, more merrier right? LOL**

**To Zaria:**

**Zaria, I feel I got to warn you about Kevin's roommate...He may seem cocky, may invaded your personal space or anything...If he do that, please don't get offended or uncomfortable by his actions.**

**From Zaria:**

**Oh, please. Don't worry about it, DD. I will be fine. :)**

**To Zaria:**

**But please let me know if you feel offended or anything by him. Please.**

**From Zaria:**

**Fine, I will let you know if it make you feel better...hey, DD. Lets meet at front of cafe shop at 1:30pm**

**To Zaria:**

**Thank you, Zaria. I certainly will see you at 1:30pm, see you soon.**

**From Zaria:**

**DD, like I told you, please call me Azul, sillyboy. Haha.**

**To Zaria:**

**I apologize. I shall see you then.**

**From Zaria:**

**Awesome! Later.**

Double D closed his phone and set it on the desk, and walked to his bed and laying down, he decided to take a short nap before his day with Zaria, suddenly he remembered he still need to text Nathan, he get off his bed and walked to his desk to picked his phone up and scrolled down until he finds his name, and start to text him

**To Nathan Goldberg:**

**Greetings, Nathan. This is Double D...I just got a confirmation from my friend, she said yes you can come join us.**

**From Nathan Goldberg:**

**AWESOME, Sweetcheeks. What time?**

**To Nathan Goldberg:**

**At 1:30PM, meet us at cafe shop.**

**From Nathan Goldberg:**

**Sweet! We will see y'all then. See ya later!**

**To Nathan Goldberg:**

**Yes. Until then. Goodbye.**

Now he can finally take his nap for a short time before the big day with 3 friends. He walked back to his bed and laying down face to the wall, he drifted off sleeping.

* * *

**A/N: Here's you go! Chapter 11... Next update is coming! Stay tuned. c: and one reason why I make my OC Deaf because why not? Zaria 'Azul' Valdez belongs to ME. Lol and don't be alert because I am Deaf as well. c: please no flames or hate me D: OMG SO SORRY! My roommate and I were out with her mom to celebrated her belated birthday and didn't know what time we will be home exactly! SOO SORRY but here's chapter 11, and will uploaded chapter 12 to make up to y'all for waiting so long for me to update this fic! D: LOVE ME?...or not...oh well! ENJOY CHAPTER 11. PLEASE R&R!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's Chapter 12! Once again this chapter is LONGEST again...Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own EEnE!**

**Nat belongs to Acid**

**Zaria 'Azul' belong to me.**

* * *

Double D woke up to his phone buzzed, he sit up groggily and rubbing his eyes and stretch his body with a yawn. He get up and walked over to the desk and picking his buzzing phone and found a text from Kevin

**From Kevin Barr:**

**Hey babe, I can't wait to see your adorkable face.**

Double D blushed to his text and smiled as start to typing a text message

**To Kevin Barr:**

**Greetings, Kevin. I will see you soon.**

**From Kevin Barr:**

**Do you want a ride to cafe shop?**

**To Kevin Barr:**

**No, thank you. I would like to walk**

**From Kevin Barr:**

**Are you sure? We could walk together and meet Azul at cafe shop.**

**To Kevin Barr:**

**Yes I am certain about that. Sure I would like that. Thank you, Kevin.**

**From Kevin Barr:**

**Later, babe**

Double D smiled at that text and looked at time reads **'12:57PM' **Well, he better getting ready for the day with his dearly friends, he walked to bathroom to examine himself before leaving...but he saw something in his reflection...he looked down with a sigh...then he frowned slightly to that flashback...he saw a scar with slightly discoloration, he immediately adjusted his beanie to hide his scar before leaving his dorm...He grabbed his messenger bag before exited his dorm, and turned around to closed the door and locked it, walked toward elevators, pressed '**DOWN**' button and waiting to hear a _DING_ the elevator door opened, and he get in, the elevator arrived to Lobby floor, he exited the elevators and walking toward the door, and saw Kevin stood outside talking with Nat. He smiled and running toward them.

"Greetings, gentlemen! Are you ready?"

"Hey, babe. Hell yeah Im ready."

"Hey Sweetcheeks, let's go." They turned around and start to walking down to cafe shop, and saw Zaria standing around and looking at her phone and touching the screen its like she do something on her phone which she is updating her facebook status, and she looked up and saw Double D and Kevin. She smiled and gave them a friendly wave.

Nat saw Zaria smiling...he looked at her head to toe which she's shorter than all 3 guys, maybe 4'10 tall, and she have purple layered long hair with side bangs, wearing a white tanktop with black draped open front cardigan, black skirt with blue ruffles, pink leggings that stopped below her knees, black converse low tops, her left side of nose and right side bottom lip are pierced, a big silver star necklace, and black narrow rectangular glasses. He can see Zaria have a messenger bag just like Edd's but small, and have one word displayed on it which reads "PEACE". She seems like to wear differently.

Zaria unzipped her messenger bag and took a notepad out and started to writing then re-zipped her bag and walked halfway to meet them and Nat saw two dimples on Azul's cheeks when she smiled as she handed notepad out to Double D which it reads:

"HELLO, DD! I am so thrilled you're here! I thought you might have ditched me or something! :D "

Double D picked his pen from his messenger bag, and started to writing..."Oh heaven no, Zaria! I will not ditch you!"

"Oh, good to know! Are you ready go to mall?" which she got a nod from Double D.

Nat leaned in to whispered to Kevin "Why didnt she talk?"

"Because she's Deaf." he replied. Nat looked dumbfounded at Zaria then shook his head.

"Yeah, right." Nat grinned then he tried attempted to talking to Zaria

"Hey, there, girl. How you doing?" Nat winked at Zaria

Zaria just stared at him and started to laughed, and write something and showed it to Nat

"Hello! My name's Zaria but you can call me Azul. What's your name, teal boy?"

Nat read her message and turned his head to Kevin and mouthed _"Azul?" _which Double D chimed in "Azul is Spanish word for blue and she got that nickname because of her sapphire eyes."

Nat turned his head to Azul "Can you read lips?" which Azul nodded her head with a shrug and write something which it reads:

"A little bit, I am learning. :) "

Nat raised an eyebrow "My name's Nat...well, that's awesome...you will learn how to read lips in no time." which Zaria laughed because she caught some of what he just said, she managed to caught his name...

Azul looked at Double D and gave him a gesture to ready to go. They start to walking to the mall, they entered and start to browsing around, Kevin tapped Azul's shoulder, Azul turned her head to Kevin and smiled. Kevin made a hand gesture to let him borrow a paper and pen to write, Azul nodded her head and handed him a notepad and pen. He started to write something down and handed it back to her.

"How do you sign 'ice cream'?" which Zaria laughed and demonstrated ice cream in ASL which it is make your strong hand into a fist and starting a little above your mouth, move it down a little below your chin. It is as if you were holding a cone and giving it a good lick. Kevin attempted do it which he got it and Azul laughed and clapped her hands with a cheerful nod. Kevin smiled and turned to Double D

"Hey Double Dork, check it out." Kevin signed ice cream which got Double D tilted his head in confusion.

"Kevin, what on the earth are you doing?"

"I am signing for ice cream!"

"Oh that is ASL for ice cream! that's astonishing! Does that means you want an ice cream?" which he got a nod from Kevin. "Very well, Kevin." They walked to ice cream place and Zaria ordered Blueberry Cheesecake Ice Cream, Kevin ordered Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream, Nat ordered Winter White Chocolate Ice Cream , and Double D ordered Strawberry Frozen Yogurt, they paid for their desserts and walked to the booth, Kevin and Double D sitting next to each other and across the table, Azul and Nat sitting next to each other so Azul can teach Double D some ASL more easier...Azul writing something on the paper and handed it to Double D which it reads:

"DD, what do you want to learn?"

Double D taking his time to thinking...and he picked a pen from his messenger bag, and start to writing something.

"Zaria, how do you sign 'My name's Eddward'?"

Azul smiled and demonstrated it to Eddward which:

**MY**

_1) hold out your hand like you're ready to do a high-five._

_2) place your hand on your heart._

**NAME**

_1) hold your index and middle finger out on both of your fingers_

_2) press the index and middle fingers of both hands together and bring them down against each other, perpendicular to one another, and tap them once._

Azul spelling his name out "**E-D-D-W-A-R-D.**" Azul made a 'aha' like she looked like she remembered something, she picked her messenger bag and unzipped it, and she reached something inside and pulled out the a paper, and re-zipped her bag and set the paper on the table to show all 3 guys which it is a paper of ASL ABC's chart, Double D did attempted signed "My name", but a little struggle with spelling his name as he keep looking at ASL ABC's chart, "E...D...D...W...A...R...D" Azul cheered with clapped her hands and gave him double thumb-ups. Double D smiled and write something down on the paper

"Zaria, can I keep this ABC's chart?" which he got a nod from Azul, and Double D smiled and said "Thank you." Azul smiled back, and Kevin pulled ABC's chart and looked over his name and Kevin attempted signed "My name", and had hard time to spelling his name "K...E...V...I...N" Azul laughed with a nod and gave him a double thumb-ups.

Nat smirked as watching them, until Azul pull her cardigan sleeves up like she's feeling warm inside the mall caught Nat's attention, and she's unaware that she revealed old scars on her both arms like she forgets about her scars, Nat's smirk suddenly faded and his expression softened when saw old scars, and Kevin saw Nat's face and he cleared his throat to get Nat's attention, Nat turned his head to Kevin and shot him a 'what?' Kevin furrowed his eyebrows, giving him a _'what's wrong with you, man?' _expression, and Nat shook his head because he doesn't want to jump any conclusions about Azul's scars. Nat will have to find time to talk to Azul _alone._..Kevin brushed it off as eating his ice cream.

Double D write something on notepad and handed it to Azul which she reads:

"Zaria, how do you sign 'What's your name?'

Azul demonstrated it to Eddward which:

**What**

_Hold your left hand up, palm facing upward, and drag the index finger of your other hand across the palm. _

**Your**

_Make a pushing motion with your palm toward them._

**Name**

_And finally, press the index and middle fingers of both hands together and bring them down against each other, perpendicular to one another._

Double D attempted it and got it, Azul smiled and gave him a nod, he smiled back at Azul, and Kevin grabbed a notepad and writing something and handed it to Azul which it reads:

"How do you sign 'mom and dad'?"

Azul smiled at Kevin and demonstrated it to Kevin which:

**Mom**

_Make the sign for "Mother" by placing the thumb of your hand against your chin. Your hand should be open (a "5" shape)._

**Dad**

_Make the sign for "father" by the thumb of your "5-hand" against your forehead._

Kevin attempted signed it without a problem, Azul smiled at Kevin, and Kevin write something else and showed it to Azul which it reads:

"What about 'What's up'?" Kevin smirked which Azul rolled her eyes playfully and demonstrated it.

**What's up?**

_Both of your middle fingers bent down, and have them touch on both of your shoulder then you let your hands go in the air._

Kevin attempted do that, and he got it. Nat's smirk came back, and finally attempted same thing, Azul giggled and gave him double thumb-ups and grabbed a notepad and write something down and handed it to Nat which it reads:

"Nat, don't be shy, I won't bite. I'm more than glad to teach you some ASL. I know it's hard for y'all but trust me, it will so worth it. :)" which Nat looked up at Azul and grinned then turned to Kevin mouthed "ASL?" Double D chimed in again...

"Nathan, ASL is short for American Sign Language." which Nat nodded his head with 'aha' then turned his head back to Azul and he start to writing something and handed it to Azul which it reads:

"Azul, how do you sign 'I love ass'?"

Azul blushed slightly and Kevin can see slightly blush growing on Azul's cheeks and he bend over to see what Nat wrote and he earned a punch in the arm, Nat rubbing his spot "What? Its true, I love ass. The King Of Butts."

Kevin rolled his eyes at Nat "Seriously, Nat?" Nat grinned at Kevin then turned his head to Azul, nudged her to demonstrate it...which Azul shook her head in playfully with a small laugh and begin to demonstrate...

**I**

_Point to yourself._

**Love**

_Make a gentle fist with both hands, and cross them over your heart as if you're hugging somebody close._

**Butts.**

_Azul finger-spelling B-U-T-T-S._

Nat stared at her then started to attempted signed 'I love...', and Nathan looked over to ABC's chart and begin to spelling "B...U..T...T...S". Azul giggled with a nod. Nat smirked and feel good about himself. Suddenly Azul feel her phone buzzed, she smiled apologetically as she unzipped her messenger bag and took her phone out, and see a unread text, she unlocked her phone to open a text then read a text then rolled her eyes, and grabbed a notepad and write down the paper and set it on the table to let 3 guys to read

"Sorry, I got a text from my mother, I will have to call her...so please excuse me. Be right back..." Nat nodded his head and get up to allow Azul move the booth to get out and walked to ladies restroom...

Double D tilted his head in confusion "How can she make a call if she's Deaf?" which Kevin and Nat shook their heads in clueless

"No clue" Kevin stared at ladies door...10 minutes later, Azul finally came out of ladies restroom and smiled at 3 guys. Nat saw Azul walked toward them, he suddenly got up to allow her slide down to her seat, Nat sit down and she get stares from 3 guys, and Azul looked at them gave them a look "what?" with a smile. Double D picked a notepad and writing down and set it on the table, Azul picked it up and it reads:

"Zaria, I am aware that you mentioned you are Deaf, but pardon me, how do you make a call if you can't hear?"

Azul make a "OH" sound, and grabbed her phone and unlocked her phone and opened the app on her phone and turned it around to let 3 guys to see...which its a P3 app...she set her phone aside on the table and writing on a notepad and handed it to Double D, it reads:

"That's P3, its a device that allows Deaf people to calling Hearing people via interpreters, and they can call me on p3 but I rarely get on p3, I prefer text messaging...but one reason why I have this p3 app so I will have to call my mother when she text me to call her, she wouldn't call me because 'too much of work'...whatever." Double read it out aloud so Kevin and Nat can listen what did she wrote on that notepad.

Kevin and Nat raised their eyebrows in interest, Double D furrowed his eyebrows at Azul because he can feel something funny about Azul like she's hiding something...but brushed it off...

They finished their ice creams, after few hours of browsing around the mall, Azul stopped to write a notepad to telling them that she need to go back to the house, which Double D and Kevin nodded their heads and waved her goodbye but Nat want to go with her because he saw her old _scars..._He fear that she may will self-harm herself once she get home...so Nat stopped Azul and asking her to let him borrow a notepad and pen to write, Azul gladly handed him, he started to writing something down and handed it back to her, which it reads:

"Azul, can't you stay with us and have fun?" Azul smiled as looked at Nat. Nat smirked, then she shook her head gently and write something down, and handed it back to Nat, he read:

"Awh, I didn't know you would miss me that much, JK! Even through we just met. I wish I could but I have to get back to home. I will see you later okay? If you want my number, ask DD for my number, I'm pretty sure DD would like to give you my number but really, I have to get back." Nat pouted slightly and nodded his head slowly and mouthed "Ok, Azul. Be careful." Azul smiled and nodded her head, waved him a bye. Nat waved her back, they watched Azul walked away...

* * *

**A/N: URMM! What's going on with Azul's mother?...Oooo, can't wait for next update c; aaaaaand does it counting as a cliffhanger?...No?...Oh, well! Next chapter will be update next Saturday. Stay tuned. c: Here's you go! Chapter 12! Will update next Saturday and hopefully here's nothing planned for me LOL, well enjoy my chapter 12! c:  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: here's chapter 13! please R&R c:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own EEnE!**

**Nat belongs to Acid**

**Zaria 'Azul' belong to me.**

* * *

Nat shoved his hands in pockets and walking back to Kevin and Double D. They looked at him in bewilderment, Nat saw confusions in their faces and managed to grin and shake it off like nothing's happening, Double D shrugged it off and Kevin nudged Nat and whispered "Nat, what the hell goin' on with you, man?"

"Nothing, man." Nat managed to smirk. Kevin raised an eyebrow in quizzically at him...and thinking '_he must have like Azul, he start to acting all weird when Azul left. Yes, must be it.'_

_'I wonder why did she have those scars on her arms...she's beautiful enough to have that scars...I need to find time to talk to her alone about this but how?' _Nat thought himself...suddenly remembered something, and walking up to Double D "Hey sweet cheeks, I wonder can you give me Azul's number?"

"Oh, Nathan. Let me text her to see if it is okay with-"

"Don't worry, I already asked her and she told me to ask you for her number, she seem so sure that you would have give me her number." Nat interrupted him.

"Oh, if she insisted..." Double D took his phone out and went to his contact list, and showed Nat her number, Nat looked at her number as took his phone out and he typed Azul's number in the contact list, Nat put 'Azul' under her number.

"Thanks Doll." Nat smirked, Double D blushed slightly and walked with Kevin. Nat slowly down as start to text Azul

**To: Azul**

**Hi, princess Azul. This is Nat.**

Azul walked on the sidewalk to her place as she feel her phone buzzed, she reached in the small pocket of messenger bag and unlocked her phone and find her a new text, she opened it and smiled a little knowing it was from Nat. Azul put 'Nat' under his number.

**From: Azul**

**Hello, Nat! I see you already asked DD for my number. Thanks for texting me. =)**

**To: Azul**

**Yeah, can I ask something?**

**From: Azul**

**Shoot.**

**To: Azul**

**I wonder can you come out and have dinner with us, we plan to out eat at some restaurant?**

**From: Azul**

**Aw, Nat. I wish I could but I can't. Not today. I am sorry. Don't get mad at me.**

Nat's stomach dropped when he got that text...

**To: Azul**

**Really? What are you doing tonight?**

**From: Azul**

**Nothing much. I just have to be home before my aunt get home so I could spend time with my aunt. I'll text ya later. okay?**

**To: Azul**

**Fine, sure thing.**

**From: Azul**

**Later!**

Nat locked his phone and put it back in his pocket and jogging to catch up Kevin and Double D, he gave his signature smirk. Kevin chuckled and patted his shoulder "Dude, what are you doing back there?"

"I was just texting Azul, she rejected my invitation to out eat with us."

"Oh? Did she tell why?" Double D raised an eyebrow

Nat nodded his head "Yeah, Doll. She said she want to spend her time with her aunt..."

"Oh, I see. Well, I hope she will spend her time with her aunt." Double D tilted his head then looked down at his feet when walking.

Nat nodded his head in agreement, he can't help feeling lost and anxious about Azul, he decided to spend his time with her next day to trying get on good side of her and hoped she will open up to Nat about her scars...

Next day, Nat sit on his chair and stared at his phone, debating about texting Azul, he decided to text her anyways, he unlocked his phone and go to his messaging, and pressed Azul's inbox message, he start to texting

**To: Azul**

**Hey, Azul. What's up?**

Nat checking the clock on his phone which it said '**12:23PM'. **He thought himself _'It's afternoon, she should text me soon...anytime now...' _he still waiting for his text from Azul, he begin to feel uneasy in his stomach, he looked at clock again it said '**12:43PM'...**its been 20 minutes, that's strange because Azul usually text back faster...he can't take it anymore and texting her again.

**To: Azul**

**Azul, are you there? Pls text me back asap.**

Nat don't like this feeling in his stomach...he decided to go out of his dorm to get fresh air...he turned his head to Kevin who is laying on the bed and staring at ceiling.

"Yo, Kev. Ima going out, will be back later. Hit me up later." Nat managed to girn and walked toward the door.

"Sure, man. Later." Kevin nodded his head then Nat opened and closed the door. Nat walked to elevators, pressed **DOWN** button and waiting for the door to open, and it finally opened he walked in and pressed *L button, he stared at LED display above the door, 4...3...2...1...L... the door slide opening, he exited the elevators and walked toward the lobby's door, and leaving the building, he walked and thinking about Azul and her old scars...but he don't know why he's worrying about Azul but he can't help it...it's scaring him. He picked his phone from his pocket and check the clock on his phone its said '**12:59PM'** and no text messages from Azul yet...he decided to try again.

**To: Azul**

**1:01PM- Azul, are you okay? where are you?**

**1:12PM- Hello? Is anyone there?**

**1:37PM- Azul please answer me, are you mad at me or what?**

Nat was going to give up, his phone start to buzzing, he quickly unlocked his phone and see a new text message and hoping it is from Azul...

**From: Azul**

**Hey, I am sorry about that, and no I am not mad at you why should I mad at you for? You didn't do anything wrong to me. What's up?**

**To: Azul**

**Hey! Im happy to hear from you! I got a little worry about you that's all. wanna hang out?**

**From: Azul**

**Awh, I am sorry for worrying you but I can tell you that I'm okay. And just two of us?**

**To: Azul**

**Its okay, princess...yeah just two of us unless you want Double Cutie and Kevin join us.**

**From: Azul**

**What would you want to do if just two of us?**

**To: Azul**

**Maybe you could teach me some signs alone...I want to know about you better. Is it okay?**

**From: Azul**

**Sure, sound awesome. Where do you want to meet?**

**To: Azul**

**I hope maybe at your place? Since it will be two of us...**

**From: Azul**

**Haha, sure if you want to...Meet me at cafe shop.**

**To: Azul**

**Sweet! I will be in 5.**

**From: Azul**

**Cool. see you soon then.**

Nat smirked and feeling better know that Azul is okay...he picking his pace quickly to meet Azul at cafe shop, and saw a purple-haired girl with a friend, he jogged up to them, and poked Azul's arm. Azul turned her head to see Nat grinned. Azul smiled waved him a hi, her friend tapped her arm, Azul turned her head to her friend

"New boyfriend?" she looked at Nat smiling.

Azul rolled her eyes "once again, please bitch. remember I going for chicks."

"Uh-huh, sure...then why act seem giggly for? hmm?"

"Ugh are you fucking serious?"

Nat stood there awkwardly as Azul and her friend signing...really fast signing...her friend shrugged, Azul shoved her friend, and she earned a shove from her friend, and Azul snickered, and saw Nat stood here, she suddenly unzipped her messenger bag and to get a notepad and pen, she re-zipped her bag and writing something down and handed it to Nat, which it reads:

"Nat, I am so sorry..it's rude of me! This is my friend, Minnie...she's Deaf too that you can see. LOL." Nat smirked and looked at Azul then Minne. Azul tapped Minnie's arm and signing

"This is Nat, i met him through DD and Kevin."

"Who's DD and Kevin?"

"Oh! Remember we saw a guy with black beanie at cafe shop?"

"Yes. and?"

"His name is DD...and I don't think you have seen Kevin right? He's red-haired guy." Minnie shook her head mouthed 'NOPE.'

"Well, I better go, see you later. Behave yourself" she winked with a smile.

"UGH! Quit it. I only going for chicks, dammit Minnie!" she earned a shrug from Minnie, with that she left Azul and Nat. Azul rolled her eyes at Minnie, she took a notepad from Nat and wrote something down and handed it to Nat.

"Nat, are you okay?" which she got a nod from teal-haired guy, and she smiled and wrote something else.

"Good, let's go to my apt." Nat grinned and nod his head, so they begin to walking down the street...Nat tapped her arm to ask her to let him borrow notepad and pen, once again, Azul gladly handed it to Nat, he start to writing something down and handed it back to Azul. she read:

"So, Just you and your aunt?"

Azul looke up at Nat and smiled "Yes, just two of us. but don't worry, she wouldn't able to be home for few days- possibly 2 weeks, tops."

"Sorry for being nosy but, where would your aunt go?"

"My aunt travels for her job, she usually have maybe 2-3 days off and go back to travel again...I don't mind, at least she trusts me."

"Ohh, I see. that's cool." Nat smiled as looked at Azul, and she turned her head to Nat and pointed at her apt. He spoke "Oh we're here?" which he got a nod from Azul, they walked to the gate and she pressed the code in and the gate opened, they walked into the apt complex, and the gate closed, she led Nat to #1 building which there's have 8 buildings, she walk to upstairs and Nat followed her until they finally arrived 3 floors, they keep walking in the hallway and Azul was greeted by her neighbors, until they reached Azul's apt number '**135**'.

She unlocked the door and let Nat in and closed the door behind her and locked the door, she made a hand gesture hand to tell him to removed his shoes and put it on the mat then waved Nat to followed her to kitchen, she made a hand gesture to tell him to have a seat which he happily sit down, and she turned her head and made a hand gesture again which is drink, Nat nodded his head...Azul smiled, and walked to refrigerator and grabbed a Dr. Pepper and turned her head to Nat

"Hey" Azul spoke softly which got Nat's attention and showed him a Dr. Pepper and gave him a hand gesture "is it ok?" which Nat nodded. She smiled and then turned her head back to refrigerator, she grabbed a pitcher of sweet iced tea, she walked to counter where Nat is at. She gave him a Dr. Pepper, she walked to rack to get a glass for her iced tea, she walked back to counter and pour herself a glass of iced tea then walked back to refrigerator with a pitcher and put it away then walked back to Nat, and she took few sips of her iced tea and Nat popped his soda and drink it, Nat stared at Azul as thinking about her old scars...he wonders why he's so obsessed about her old scars...until Azul pulled her cardigan sleeves up, Nat quickly looked over her arms to find new cuts, turned out there's no newer, and fresher cuts...Nat feel so relieved knowing she didn't cut herself...

* * *

**A/N: well that's chapter 13! c: and guess what? I have officially complete this fic! I'm surprised about that because I have been go out and having BLAST time with my babe, and friends last week that's give me so much to writing and its COMPLETE, so I will update every two days (Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays!) I'll let y'all know when is the last chapter! I'm SO EXCITED TO update more often! :3 OH! I've decided to update this today because our friend will be here today, won't be leaving until Sunday so why not I go ahead and updated this fic. ENJOY this chapter and will update next chapter on Tuesday! SOOO EXCITING! please R&R!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: Wow, that's long chapter I ever typed! Sooo, here's Chapter 14! yay! ENJOY READING! Please R&R! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own EEnE!**

**Nat belongs to Acid**

**Zaria 'Azul' belong to me.**

**WARNING: this chapter may triggering anyone...there's not really have cutting or anything...just warning that's all...and thank you.**

* * *

Azul writing something down on the notepad and handed it to Nat

"Are you going to stay for dinner, I just want to know so I can know what will we have for dinner and get myself prepare the dinner." which Nat nodded his head.

"Yes, princess, I'm staying for dinner." Azul read it and gave him a thumb-up with a smile.

"Awesome! I am thinkin' about making spaghetti with garlic bread."

"Sweet. I can't wait to have dinner with you." Nat grinned but his grin faded away slowly "Azul, can I ask you something- you don't have to answer if you don't want to, Imma not forced you or anything." Azul nodded her head, he start to writing then hand it back to Azul, Nat look away to avoid eye contact with her.

"I just wondering...how did you become Deaf? Where's your parents? Why are you living with your aunt?"

Azul looked at Nat with a deeply sigh and pouted her lips as thinking like she's trying to find right paragraph but Nat wouldn't make eye contact with her, so she begin to writing down, its took a while to write and handed the notepad back to Nat as her phone buzzed on the table, she picked her phone up and saw P3 icon pop out, Azul gave him a 'one moment- call.' hand gesture then she pointed at her phone, Nat nodded his head knowing what's she saying, Azul left the kitchen to her bedroom...Nat cleared his throat as picked the notepad as he read:

"I became Deaf when I was only infant...my both ears got hearing loss due to sickness...I don't want to anyone to know about my old life, not even Minnie, and No, Minnie is not my best friend, just a friend...that's all but one thing I can tell you this: I have a real rough childhood and I am glad I make it out alive...if it isn't for my mutual friend, I would have been died...I would say I'd have been dead 4-5 years ago...But its all matter is that I am still alive and breath. Don't worry about it." That sent chills up to Nat's spine once he finished read it...He thought to himself '_dammit...I gotta know why did she have those old scars on her arms...she's too fucking beautiful to have those scars...goddammit.'_ he suddenly heard Azul's footsteps back toward kitchen, she smiled and pulled a notepad away from Nat and wrote something else.

"Sorry about that, it was my aunt...she was just checking in on me, I told her about you. she's seem happy for me to have a friend like you because I mentioned that you seem so sure of yourself. haha." which Nat smirked with a shrug, suddenly Nat's phone buzzed, Nat reached his phone in the pocket and see a new text popped out, he unlocked the phone and opened a unread text which it is from Kevin.

**From: Kevin**

**Yo, Nat. I wonder do you want go park and play some catch?**

**To: Kevin**

**No, man. I am with Azul, she invited me to stay for dinner tonight.**

**From: Kevin**

**No shit? Does Azul mind us coming over?**

Nat doesn't want Kevin and Double D come over because he is determined about finding out about her scars...but there's will always next time...right?

**To: Kevin**

**Lemme ask Azul.**

Nat grabbed a notepad and wrote something down and tapped Azul's hand to get her attention, she read it

"Its Kevin, he want to know if can he and DD come over?" Zaria nodded her head, which he muttered 'fuck' he secretly hoped she would said no...but lucky for Nat because Azul didn't see it...

**To: Kevin**

**Yo, Kev. Azul said yes. come over. Azul will text you her address.**

With that, Nat gave Kevin's number to Azul and Azul put his number under 'Kevin'. Azul texted him her address and apt number.

**From: Kevin**

**Thanks, we will be there in few minutes. See you and Nat soon.**

Meanwhile, Kevin exited his dorm and locked before go downstairs to get Double D, he decided to take downstairs instead of elevators, he reached floor 3, he walked toward Double D's door he remembered it was 322, he knocked the door three times...he can hear his feet shuffled across the carpet, Kevin was grinned when he opened the door.

"Hey Double Dork. Are you busy right now?"

"Greetings, Kevin. Sort of, I am merely reading my book. May I assist you?"

"Uh, yeah you may 'assist' me by going to Azul's place for dinner. I was just text Nat, and he told me that he is over at Azul's, and Azul invited him to having a dinner, and he already asked Azul if she mind having us over for dinner too, and she just text me her address. Let's go, babe."

"Now as right now?" Double D raised eyebrows, and Kevin nodded his head. "Oh, let me get ready. Come in for few seconds, please." He let Kevin in, and Double D walked to his desk to pick his messenger bag, then walked to front door to put his shoes on. "Okay, I am ready."

"Good, let's go." Kevin smirked. They left Double D's dorm, Double D turned around to locked his door, then they walked to elevators, Kevin pressed **DOWN** button and waiting for the doors to opened, and it opened, they walked in then Kevin pressed ***L **button, Double D gripped his messenger bag strap tightly as watching LED display, Kevin looked at Double D and nudged him gently

"Babe, are you ok?" which he got a nod from Double D

"Yes, Kevin. I am okay."

"Good." the door slide opened, they exited elevators and walked toward Lobby's front door, they left the building. He opened his text message to memorized the address first, they walked down the street and until finally arrived her apt but found themselves at the gate, Kevin text Azul...

**To: Azul**

**Yo Blue, we're here by the gate.**

**From:Azul**

**Oops! Forget about that one! LOL. Don't give my code out! Okay? Give this to DD too. It's 1208. please don't hand my code out, okay thanks and one thing, when you get in, just walking toward #1 building, there's have 8 building around here, but just go to #1 building, you can't missed the big sign "1", we're on 3 floor, okay? See you in a little bit! **

Kevin smirked at his text and pressed the code in, and the gate opened.

"Kevin, how do you know the code?" Double D fiddled the hem of his shirt.

"I text Azul about it and she gave me her code and telling me to not hand it out but did told me to give it to you the code just in case."

"Oh, well...I prefer Zaria to give me the code herself." Double D walked in the apartment complex with Kevin as the gate closed. Kevin took a quick glance at his text to memorized the apt number '135'. they found a building with a big sign "1", they walked upstairs to three floors, and they walked in the hallway, and Kevin saw '135' on the door, he pressed the doorbell ringer...he heard someone's running toward door and was greeted by Azul. Double D was dumbfounded at her, then quickly gap-tooth smiled, and Azul let them in...and Azul made hand gesture to tell them to take shoes off and put it on the mat. Double D was glad that he is not only one...Azul lead them to kitchen and they saw Nat sitting with his signature smirk. Azul turned her head to Kevin and DD and made a hand gesture "Drink?" they nodded, and before Azul turned around to grabbing drinks for them, Double D tapped Azul's arm and spoke clearly.

"Water, please." Double D smiled and Azul gave him a thumb-up like she gotcha...she walked to refrigerator and opened the door to grab water bottle and Dr. Pepper then she closed the door with her elbow, and walked toward a group at the counter, she handed Double D his water bottle and handed Dr. Pepper to Kevin. Kevin gave her a thumb-up, and Azul smiled. Double D spoke clearly.

"Thank you."

Azul smiled and grabbed a notepad and wrote something down and handed it to Double D, he read

"This is Thank you in ASL." Double D looked up at Azul as she start to demonstrated

**Thank you**

_Extend your fingers and thumb. Touch your fingers to your chin and bring your fingers forward. It is almost like you are blowing a kiss out, to thank the person – but the sign is a bit lower._

Double D attempted 'Thank you' and Azul smiled then Kevin attempted same thing, and suddenly Nat did attempted same thing, Azul laughed and shook her head gently, and Double D picked a notepad and write something down and handed it to Azul.

"Zaria, I am merely wondering how can you hear doorbell ring?" Azul read it then set it on the counter and waved her to follow her, Double D gladly to follow her because its intrigues him, she turned around to tell Double D stop right here, so he stopped, Azul opened the door and put her finger on the doorbell, start to pressed it, and Double D got startled by flashing lights...she stopped pressed it, the light stops, then she pressed again, light flashes again. Double D was amazed. Azul smiled then closed the door. They walked back to kitchen, Double D picked a notepad and wrote something down and handed it back to Azul.

"That's amazing! What else do you have?"

Azul smiled then write something down and handed it back to Double D.

"Well, I have a vibrating alarm clock, when the clock goes off, it send vibrations to my bed to wake me up. I'll show you. Come on." She waited for Double D finished read then nodded his head, Azul lead him to her bedroom but stopped by Kevin and Nat

"Hey! Where are you going?" Nat pouted slightly.

"Oh, Zaria going to show me her vibrating alarm clock that send vibrations to her bed to get up."

"Oh that, I gotta see!" Kevin walked toward Double D, and Nat follows. Azul lead them to her bedroom, and turned around to made a hand gesture to tell them to sitting on the bed, so they were hesitated to sit but they did sit down on the bed, and she picked her clock and adjust the clock to set alarm, and she set it on her nightstand, she held her 2 fingers up like she meant '2 minutes'...and its been 2 minutes and the bed suddenly shaking continuously and rapidly that startled three guys, they jumped off the bed quickly, Azul laughed her ass off then pressed "snooze" button and turned the alarm off.

"Hey, this is not funny!" Kevin pouted with his arms crossed over his chest, which Azul pouted her lips mockingly then chuckled softly, then she lead them back to kitchen, she picked the notepad and writing something down and handed it to Kevin. He cleared his throat and read it aloud.

"Don't worry, Kev, if you were here for first time, you would have laugh your ass off too because when first time I set my alarm and went to bed and when the alarm goes off, I literally thought it was a earthquake, I was all tangled in my blanket when trying to get out of here and fell off my bed because I forget about vibrating alarm clock. LOL."

All three guys chuckled. Azul's phone buzzed, she grabbed her phone and found her a new unread text, she unlocked the text and it was from her mother telling her to call, but she decided to ignored it.

Azul looked up at three guys and smiled as picked a notepad, she start to write something down then set it on the counter for them to read.

"What else do you want to learn?"

Double D tapped his chin with his finger...he picked a pen to write something down...

"What about...how do you sign 'Hello, how are you'?"

Azul nodded her head and start to demonstrated

**How are you**

_You wave hello, (using the standard gesture), then you sign "HOW YOU?" The sign HOW uses two modified "c" hands (thumbs alongside) touches them at the knuckles and rolls them forward till the palms are up. To sign "YOU," just point at the other person. _

_**Note: **__If you are visiting a sick friend and you seriously want to know "how" he or she is doing then it is appropriate to use lowered / furrowed eyebrows to ask "How are you?" - since you are seeking an extended answer that goes beyond "yes," "no," or "fine."_

_**So remember:**_

_**"How are you?" (eyebrows up) equals a friendly greeting.**_

_**"How are you?" (eyebrows down) equals a serious inquiry.**_

Double D attempted do that, and got it succeed, and Kevin jumped in and attempted do it, he got it. They turned their heads to Nat, and Nat attempted do it "Did I do it right?" Azul nodded her head, and Nat smirked.

Kevin grabbed a notepad and write something else down and handed it to Azul, she read:

"how do you sign 'No. Yes. Maybe. Please'?

Azul demonstrated those words to them

**No**

_Take your index finger together with your middle finger and tap them together with your thumb._

**Yes**

_You take your hand and make it into a fist, holding it at about shoulder height and make your fist bob back and forth._

**Maybe**

_holds flat hands (palm up) in front of you and then does a sea-saw movement where in you raise one hand while lowing the other and repeat. Use an appropriate facial expression._

**Please**

_take you hand with fingers extended and all together, and thumb extended and sticking out. Take the hand with palm facing in and rub it in a circle on your chest._

Kevin attempted do it, and he got it. Azul nodded her head with a smile, then Double D attempted, and he got it without no problems, then Nat attempted then gave a thumb-up to Azul which she gave a thumb-up back and Nat smirked.

Azul looked at her phone which it said '**4:57PM**' then she grabbed a notepad, wrote something else down then set it on counter. Double D picked it and read it aloud.

"It's time for me to cook dinner, all of you 3 can go watching some tv show in living room." Nat and Kevin nodded their heads, and Double D looked at Azul and wrote something else and handed it back to Azul

"Can I help you cooking dinner?" which Azul shook her head and write back to Double D, he read:

"No, but thank you, DD. You're a guest at my house. It's okay, really. Go ahead watching some tv show with those guys. I will let you know when it's time for dinner." Double D looked up at her and pouted slightly then nodded his head. Azul lead all three guys to living room, and she turned the tv on, and held a remote in the air to see who want the remote and Nat gladly to get it, and Kevin stopped me then pointed at tv which it got moving text on bottom of tv, and she raised an eyebrow and gave him a 'one moment' hand gesture, she turned around to kitchen to grab a notepad, she start to write down as walking toward Kevin then handed it to Kevin, he read it aloud.

"That is called Closed Captioning AKA CC and subtitling are both processes of displaying text on a television, video screen, or other visual display to provide additional or interpretive information, so Deaf people can read it while watching TV, like Hearing people listen to tv. Do you want me turn CC off? So you can see tv more better?"

Double D raised eyebrows in astonishment, and Nat and Kevin shook their heads in union, Azul handed him a pen, he start to write something down and handed it back to her, then he lean back against couch, Azul read then smiled with a nod.

"Nah, it's cool. No worries."

Azul wrote something else then handed it to Kevin, he read it aloud:

"I am going to leave this notepad and pen here just in case y'all need to talk to me or tell me something what you need. okay, guys?" Kevin set notepad and pen on the coffee table which she got nods from three guys, then they turned their heads to tv, and Azul smiled then she exited living room and entered kitchen, she begin to cooking...Nat keep thinking about Azul's scars, and those sentence she wrote down keep popping out his mind _"I would have been died...I would say I'd have been dead 4-5 years ago." _repeatedly...that's send chills up to his spine. Kevin noticed Nat's facial expressions, he cleared his throat that caught Nat's attention, he turned his head to Kevin, and Kevin furrowed his eyebrows, and Nat shook his head like nothing's happened. Kevin shrugged it off.

Meanwhile she read the instructions on box of spaghetti, she followed the steps, and waiting for spaghetti to get soft and tender, and another pan, she pour ragu six cheese pasta sauce into saucepan, she begin to stirred it on low-medium heat, and she walked to refrigerator and opened the freezer to grabbed a box of garlic bread, and she pre-heated oven, then pop it in the oven and set the timer, she turned around to stir the sauce, finally the dinner is ready, she pull sheet of garlic bread out and set it on the counter next to stove, let it stand by for few minutes, she walked toward cabinet to set the table up, then she walked to drawers to get silverware, then set the napkins each next to plate, she walked back to stove to give sauce final stir, then walked out of kitchen, she made hand gestures which is "time to eat." Nat and Kevin jumped off the couch, walked to kitchen and Double D stood up and walked toward Azul, and spoke clearly

"Oh, my. That's smells delicious! Is it spaghetti?" which Azul nodded her head, and Double D's eyes wide, then turned around walk to coffee table and picked notepad and pen and he begin to write down and handed it to Azul which it reads:

"I just merely curious, did you add meat in sauce?" which Azul shook her head, and Double D sighed in relieved, and Azul giggled softly like she knew why he asked her that question...

* * *

**A/N: Well! this is chapter 14! Woot...now, why did Azul have those scars?...Hmm...let's see! BTW, and a scene about vibrating clock alarm= earthquake...it was actually happened to me for first time. LOL, it was funny. I will update chapter 15 on Thursday! Look out for it. :3  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's chapter 15! woot. c: please R&R. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own EEnE!**

**Nat belongs to Acid**

**Zaria 'Azul' belong to me**

**OMG, this gotta be a LONGEST chapter I ever typed...**

**WARNING: triggers about self-harming, abuses, and accidents...I don't want my readers get triggered by those.**

* * *

They finished their dinner, and Double D turned his head to Azul and spoke clearly

"Zaria, that was excellent! How did you know how to cooking?" Azul smiled and picked a notepad and writing down then handed it to Double D, he read it aloud

"I had to learned to how to cook because my mother is unfit to be a parent, but it's no big deal...I know how to cook, it is all matter right now, there's no need to dwelling on that."

"OH, COME ON! THAT'S BIG FUCKIN' DEAL!" Nat shout as he pushed his chair away when standing up, caused Azul and Double D turned their heads to Nat, and Kevin raised an eyebrow at him quizzically, and Nat realized his unnecessary action, and suddenly cleared his throat before he speaks quietly with head down..."I'm sorry...please, excuse me." with that, he left the kitchen and walked out of Azul's apt, and Double D turned his head to Kevin

"Kevin, would you mind checking on Nathan please?" which Kevin nodded his head, and running off after Nat but found Nat stood against to wall in the hallway.

"Dude, what's going on back there? Why did you do that?" Kevin shoved his hands in pockets, and Nat furrowed his eyebrows and licked his lips before speaking.

"Dude, like I said I am sorry." Nat shoved his hands in pockets and looked down at his feet.

Kevin shook his head "No, I am not the one who you need to apologize to. It's Azul...Tell me, Nat, what's going on? You started to act all this fucking weird right after had our ice creams in the mall other day."

Nat looked up at Kevin then shook his head "No, I can't tell you...Not now anyways." Kevin sighed then took his signature red hat and running his red short hair through with his fingers then replaced his hat again

"Alright, dude but if it happens again next time, I will make you to tell me what the fuck going on with you, alright? I ain't playing." Nat nodded his head slowly.

"Alright, I feel you, Kev." Nat looked down again and those sentence keep popping out his mind _"I would say I'd have been dead 4-5 years ago." _repeatedly...he sighed and still determined about finding out...

"Nat, let's back inside. C'mon." Kevin nudged Nat, which Nat shook his head.

"No, leave me alone for a little bit. I just need a fresh air...I will see y'all inside, alright?" Kevin nodded his head

"Alright, bro." with that, Kevin went back inside the apt, Kevin walked to kitchen and found Double D helping Azul do dishes and smirked with arms cross over his chest and leaned against to doorway frame.

"Double Dork, you don't have to help Azul." which got Double D turned his head around to Kevin.

"Oh, Kevin, I already asked Zaria if I could have help her do dishes since she wouldn't let me help her cooking for dinner, I begged her to let me help and she finally give in and accepted my help...Didn't feel right to let her do all the work." Double D gap tooth smiled at Kevin and Kevin shook his head with a chuckle. By the time they finished do dishes, Kevin and Double D hear door opened, and Kevin turned his head around to see front door and seeing Nat walked back, closed the door behind him and saw Kevin standing in doorway frame, Nat sigh deeply and walking toward Kevin, and peeking around in the kitchen.

"Nathan, are you okay?" Double D tilted his head as wiping his hands dry, and Nat nodded his head gently then walked around Kevin, and toward to Azul, he tapped her shoulder, Azul spun around to see Nat, Azul raised her eyebrows, Nat stared her sapphire eyes deeply...Azul smiled a little when Nat start to speaking clearly.

"Azul, I just want to say that I am sorry for my outburst at dinner table..." Nat looked down when he finished, Azul pulled him into an embrace, and Nat stiffened but shortly let him relax into Azul's embracing, and he put his arms around her to embrace, Azul forgiving him for his outburst, then Azul let him go and smiled at him, Nat see her full dimples on both her cheeks when smiling, Nat slowly smirked.

Double D clasped his hands as watching Nat and Azul..."Don't you think they will make cute couple? ever?" he whispered to Kevin which Kevin got an idea that trying set them up for a date like maybe double date, Kevin smiled at his idea, oh yes he love that idea already maybe Azul can back off because Double D is his dork...oh yeah...Don't like the ideas of Azul sneaking up and trying to plotting her plan to steals Double D from Kevin, but sadly he don't know that Azul prefers chicks.

Azul walked away from Nat, and saw her phone lit up, she walked over to counter to picked it up, and see 4 unread texts, she rolled her eyes with a sigh as unlocked her phone, and found all 4 texts was from her mother, demanding her to call! Azul looked up at three guys and made hand gesture to tell them to wait a min, calling. she pointed at her phone, and she earned a nod from each of them. With that, Azul left kitchen to her bedroom...

Kevin looked at Double D and smiled with a nod "I think so too, babe."

Double D picked his phone up to check the clock which it said '**5:34**', then he walked to dinner table to picked a notepad and pen, he started to write something else down and waiting for Azul to come back from her bedroom...Nat looked down at his hands at rest on the counter as _that_ sentence keep floating around in his mind...Kevin furrowed his eyebrows as watching Nat's expressions...but he decided to brushed it off.._.for now..._

After approximately 15 minutes, Azul's face flushed when she came out of her bedroom and smiling at three guys...Nat noticed her flushed face...its like she look like she want to scream...she look like she keep her scream inside herself...Nat could have let her ranting...he could let her venting her feelings out, he knows that he don't know ASL, yet but he could let her ranting in ASL if it will makes her feel better letting it out...Double D looked up at Azul and smiled with a wave then he handed it to Azul, she read:

"Zaria, thank you so much for dinner and teach me some of ASL, I dearly hope we will spend our time together and show me few of ASL but I must have to go back to my dorm, I shall see you tomorrow, cafe shop tomorrow morning, yes?" which Azul looked up at him and smiled with a nod, then she put her notepad on counter and gave him a hug. Double D smiled and hug her back, then he turned his head to Kevin

"Kevin, I have to go. Are you going to stay here or what?" Kevin shook his head

"Naw, babe. Imma goin' with you." Kevin tapped Azul's shoulder and made hand gesture "I am goin' too. See you around." which Azul giggled and nodded at him. Kevin grinned then turned his head to Nat "Yo, Nat. ya coming?" and Nat looked up and shook his head

"Nah, man I think Imma sticking around." then he picked a notepad and writing something down then put it down on the counter and pushed it toward Azul, the notepad touched Azul's hand, she turned around to see notepad laying front of her, she picked it up and reads:

"Azul, is it okay for me to stay here for a while?" which Azul look up at Nat and nodded her head, and Nat smirked. Azul lead Kevin and Double D to front door, and Double D spoke clearly

"Thank you again, be careful and I will see you tomorrow at cafe shop. Good night, Zaria."

Azul nodded her head with a smile and speaking a little, softly "You too. Bye." With that, Kevin and Double D waved her goodbye. Azul watched them walking away, she smiled and closed the door behind her. She let a sigh out, then walked back to kitchen and found Nat sitting on the stool, she walked to counter and smiled at Nat...suddenly Azul's phone lit up, she pursed her lips in annoyance as she picked her phone and see a unread text, she let a small sigh out then she unlocked the phone, and once again it's from her mother telling her to call...she rolled her eyes with a scoff...she looked up at Nat and pulled notepad and writing something down and handed it back to Nat, he picked it up and reads:

"Ugh, it's my mother...she need me to call her. She wouldn't stop texting me... I am so sorry but can you just...you can go watching tv show, I'm going to call my mother. Be right back." Nat raised an eyebrow then looked up at Azul and gave her a nod, Azul smiled and mouthed "Thanks." she sighed as walked back to bedroom...Nat hopped off the stool and walked to living room and turned tv back on, he dropped himself on the couch...start to wondering about her relationship with her mother...suddenly he heard a low screaming...he furrowed his eyebrows as he lean to grab remote from coffee table to turning volumes down to just make sure...there's a low scream...he pressed 'mute' button, and listened again for that scream...

Yes, he did heard a scream, he got concerned and jumped off the couch and following the sound of scream, he keep walking as hearing screaming. Its come from Azul's bedroom, and he put his hands on the door and pressed his ear against to door to listening again...there's a scream...his heart pounding so hard...he's debating on barge in or not...he hears another scream, he decided to barge in, but found that the door is locked...he muttered 'fuck that shit.' when he heard another scream...but the screaming abruptly...he decided to kick the door down...and found Azul sitting on the chair and she start to crying out of her eyes...Nat's heart sink down, and swallowed a lump in his throat...he slowly walked to Azul and he turned his head to laptop which its got P3 background with list of numbers then he turned his head back to Azul, and he slowly put his hand on her shoulder, she quickly stand up and wiping her tears away and managed to smiling...

Nat furrowed his eyebrows and pulling her into embrace, and she suddenly crying and sobbing in his arms, Nat rubbing her back in comfort...he quietly shushing even he know she couldn't hear...he keep rubbing her back...until she finally calmed down...he push Azul away a little bit so he can speak clearly for her to read his lips.

"Azul, what's wrong? why are you crying?" Azul looked down with a sigh, and lead him back to kitchen to picked a notepad and start to writing down and knew Nat wouldn't leave until he knows the truth and angry at herself for crying...she wished that she did NOT cried or screamed...she sighed as finished writing then showed it to Nat.

"I don't want anyone to know about this...I got nobody but I have to deal with it daily rest of my life...It's part of my life. Don't worry."

Nat furrowed his eyebrows when reading it then looked at Azul and speaking clearly "Azul, please tell me...why are you crying?...why do you have _those_ scars on your arms?" Azul eyes wide, her heart racing real fast, her hands suddenly clammy and shaking and Nat nodded his head "Yes, I saw your scars."

Azul looked down to writing down and showed it to Nat,

"When...How did you find out about my scars?" Nat looked at Azul and his face softened a little as speaking clearly with hand gesture

"On that day, when we went out for ice cream-" he signed 'ice cream'... "you pull your sleeves up that's when I saw it...It's been bother me lately..."

Azul's lips quivered a little when she looked down as rubbing her scars...Nat put his hand on her arm to get her look up at him, he speak again clearly

"Azul, you're too damn beautiful to have those scars...and no, you have me...I am here for you...Can you tell me what happened?" which Azul sighed and give in because Nat will find out about her life someday...right? And once again she knew Nat wouldn't leave...Azul sit down on the stool, Nat pulled another stool and sit next to Azul...Azul start to writing down...Nat looked at Azul and watching her blue side bangs swinging back and forth as she continue to writing...suddenly her phone lit up, and Azul put her pen down to grab her phone and unlocked it but Nat grabbed it away from Azul and he read a text:

**From: Mother**

**Zaria, I demanded you to call me right now! I'm not finished talking to you, how dare you hang up on me! I'm your goddamn mother! CALL ME RIGHT NOW!  
**

Nat looked up from her phone to Azul and speaking clearly "Azul, you don't need this shit right now..." Azul nodded her head and resumed writing...finally she finished and gave it to Nat, he begin to read:

"I got those scars from self-harm long time ago...I started to self-harmed when I was 15, and my reasons why I self-harmed

:: I was bullied because of my Deafness

:: my mother verbally and emotionally abused me

:: my father haven't been around since they found out about my Deafness, so my mother blamed me for his leave

:: I lost my guy best friend in a car accident

You see, my best friend, Jason...he gave me this big silver star necklace for my 14th birthday, Jason and I have been best friends since we were only babies because our mothers were best friends...

they used to be best friends but their long-time friendship fell apart because Jason's father tried to raped my mother, she tried to tell Jason's mother about rape, but his mother wouldn't believe her, and she accused my mother for trying to steal Jason's father because my father left us. So my mother becomes abusive toward me because I am s_till_ befriend with Jason...at this time it happened when we were only 12...

When we were 15, we stayed after school to helped setting the school's play- it was a musical play '**Hairspray**'...Jason have a role as Link, I was only involved to help set everything up...Anyways, we left school to walk back to home, we were chatting and laughing, suddenly everything stopped moving because he pushed me out of the way and he got hit by a car...because that driver got fucking distracted from her goddamn phone...I didn't want to believe Jason actually died because I remembered his lifeless body laying there...I kept screamed his name, he didn't answered me, I had his head rested on my laps and prayed that he will be okay...but he's gone...few months later after his death, my mother become more abusive everyday so I start to self-harm because I feel worthless, empty, and depressed...like I got no one, when I was 17, our mutual friend saw my scars/cuts, she stepped in and helped me...she told me that I need to start do physical activities, it will helps a little...so I start to jog and run, I actually feel better and listened to Jason's favorite song, that's reminded me of Jason...Yes, I know that I am Deaf can't hear but I like the way it beats through my ear-buds...it helps...I haven't self-harm since, and I actually feel good about it, and I'm trying to not get triggering by anything, if I did get triggering, I just run, run, run until I feel exhaust or feel can't run anymore."

Nat finished reading and set it down on the counter, and feel chills up his spine...Nat put his hand on Azul's hand and speaking clearly

"Azul, I am so sorry that had happened to you...but you still have me, Kevin and Double D...I am really sorry about your best friend. That's..."

Azul smiled a little and pulled him into hug, then Nat pushed her away a little and speaking

"And, why your mother keep telling you to call her?" Azul sighed and picked the notepad and writing down and handed it to Nat.

"Because she want to check in me, it's seem that when I moved out, like...it's finally snapped her back to reality and wanting me back, but I keep telling her no, I do not forgive her for what she did to me, and for what she have done...She's been like this since I can remember, and I do not forgive my father either, he walked out on me because of my Deafness! How low is that?!"

Nat sighed when set notepad down on the counter and looked at Azul as reach over her arm and start to rubbing her arm warmly and comfortingly. Azul looked at him and smiled then looked down...then Nat leaned in to kiss her but Azul jumped off the stool and covered her mouth in surprising and staring at Nat. Nat blushed ear to ear while rubbing his neck awkwardly...Azul looked down with her mouth covered then looked up at Nat. Nat spoke up clearly

"Uhh, I am sorry about that...I guess I'll better go." to that, Azul nodded her head in agreement, Azul walked Nat to front door, and Nat turned around to Azul and spoke clearly

"Uh, thanks for dinner and all this stuff...I'll see you around. Bye." Nat patted Azul's shoulder awkwardly then he walked away. Azul closed the door and locked it behind her, she let a deeply sigh. She walked back to kitchen and saw her phone lit up again, she sighed as walked over to her phone and picked her phone up, its from Minnie

**From: Minnie**

**Are you busy? Can I come over? maybe a sleepover?**

Azul smirked a little...

Shortly arrive their dorm building, Kevin furrowed his eyebrows as walking with Double D, Double D smiled as looked up at the sky then saw Kevin's face...Double D tilted his head to Kevin

"Kevin? Is there something bother you?"

Kevin looked at Double D and his face suddenly softened and shook his head "Naw, babe. I am ok." he put his arm around his dork's small waist, Double D smiled...Kevin looked straight front of him as start about thinking '_why did Nat acts all fucking weird? Do he have a crush on Azul? That's would be awesome, we could have double date together. I'll ask Nat when he gets back from Azul's place...I wonder what are they doing over there? Probably making out...you go, Nat._' Kevin snickered at his thoughts, they arrived at the lobby...walking toward elevators, Double D pressed '**UP**' button and waiting for the door opened, and its opened, they walked in, Double D pressed floor 3 button and Kevin pressed floor 4 button, and he looked up at LED display...1...2...3, the door slide opened, Double D stepped out and bid Kevin a goodbye. Kevin smiled pulled Double D to give him a kiss, then let him go, Double D blushed hard. Kevin winked with a smirk. Double D turned around to walk back to his dorm. the door slide closed, the elevator go up, to 4 floor, Kevin exited elevators and walked back to his dorm, he unlocked the door and entered. He walked toward his bed, dropped himself on the bed and laying back on bed staring at ceiling and smiling at Double D's flushed face.

Few hours later, Nat finally arrived. Kevin turned his head to Nat away from his laptop.

"Sup, man? Where you have been?" Kevin pushed his chair away from his desk.

"Yo, Kev. Not much..Just got back from cafe shop..."

"Cafe shop? I thought you were at Azul's?"

"Ah, yeah...I decided to leave shortly after y'all left."

"Dude, what happened? Did y'all do something?" Nat's face blushed slightly. Kevin smirked "DUDE! you did _kissed_ that blue-haired chick?!" which Nat frowned with a blush and walked toward to his bed and sit on it...

"No, man...I finally found out about something...do you remembered at dinner time...my outburst..." Kevin nodded slowly

"Yeah? And?" Nat rubbing his hands on his pants...

"Well, Azul told me, and...well...I think it's best if I tell you and Double D together..." Kevin furrowed his eyebrows at Nat then nodded his head...

"Lemme text Double D to come over here." Nat nodded his head...Nat start to thinking '_should I tell them about Azul?...I better text Azul about it before I tell them._' with that, Nat took his phone out and start to typing.

**To: Azul**

**Azul...I have to tell Kevin and Double D about your scars, your childhood, and best friend but you can come over when I tell them, because someday they will see your scars right?...**

**From: Azul**

**I don't want any attention...but you're right...they will have to find out about this anytime soon or later...are you sure I can come over? I don't want get in trouble with anyone or anything.**

**To: Azul**

**Nah, princess. You won't get in trouble. Trust me.**

**From: Azul**

**Oh-kay. I will be there soon...but where are y'all staying at?**

Nat gave her address and dorm number.

**From: Azul**

**Gotcha. Be there in few. See ya.**

Nat closed his phone and looked at Kevin put his phone on the desk

"Double Dork will be come up few minutes."

Few minutes later, there's 3 knocks on the door...Nat opened the door and greeted by Double D

"Greetings, Nathan. Is there something wrong?" Nat nodded his head.

"Come in, please. I already text Azul to come over, she will be here soon."

Double D start to feel uneasy about this, and he slowly walked to Kevin's bed and sit on it with his hands folding on his laps, he looked at Nat then Kevin.

"What's going on, Kevin?" he whispered to Kevin

Kevin shrugged "Beat me, he acted like this when he got back."

10 minutes later, there's a knock on the door...Nat walked to door and opened the door and was greeted by Azul. She stood there with her peace messenger bag and gripped on a strap of bag tightly, gave Nat a small smile, Nat let her in.

Azul looked around the dorm and nodded approvingly and saw Kevin and Double D sitting next to each other, Nat closed the door behind him then walked to Azul and tapped on her shoulder and make a hand gesture to let her have a seat, Azul walked toward Nat's desk and pulled a chair out and sit on it, she lean back against chair and cross her legs, she looked at Double D then Kevin then Nat...she gave him a nod which its a signal to go ahead...Nat cleared his throat, and rubbing his hands on jeans before he begin to speaking...

* * *

**A/N: Awh! Poor Azul :c stay tuned for next chapter! Update on Saturday! About 3 chapters left to go! So please tell me what do you think? PLEASE R&R :c  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's chapter 16! please R&R c:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own EEnE!**

**Nat belongs to Acid**

**Zaria 'Azul' belong to me**

* * *

Double D and Kevin looked at Nat questioningly and waiting for Nat to speaking up...

"Uh, well...One reason I decided to stay behind at Azul's place today...because other day, we were at mall and eating our ice cream...when Azul pulled her sleeve up and I saw her..._old_ scars on her both arms..."

Double D gasps softly as put his hands on his mouth then looked at Azul, she just sitting there quietly...Kevin furrowed his eyebrows slightly at Nat then Azul...Double D looked back to Nat

"And what happened next, Nathan?"

"I was determined on finding out about her scars, when both of you left Azul's apt...Azul got a text from her mother to tell her to calling so I let her go make a call...Azul told me that I can go living room and watch some tv, I was relaxing, and takin it easy. Suddenly I heard screams...so I went checked on her and I found Azul cried out of her eyes, so I kinda pried her to tell me, so she did told me..."

Kevin hate this suspension moments...that's make Kevin all this anixous..."Dude, don't stop. keep going, what happened next?"

"...few reasons why she started self-harmed...because of 1) her mother who abused her verbally and emotionally, 2) was bullied because of Deafness, 3) her father left her when found out about her Deafness, and 4) she lost..."

Double D and Kevin lean in to hear what he's going to say next...

Nat sighed..."she lost her best friend in a car accident...when she was 15."

"Oh no, that's terrible...how did it happened?"

"According to Azul, that driver got distracted from her phone, and didn't pay attention to the road where she going..."

Kevin shook his head with a sigh "Poor Azul...but how did self-harm started?"

Double D stood up and walked toward Azul and pull her to sit next to him on Nat's bed, looked at Azul as speaking clearly

"Oh Zaria, I am very sorry about your loss...That's a such tragic accident but I am sure your best friend wouldn't want you to self-harming..."

Nat cleared his throat "Ah, yeah, she haven't self-harm since she was 17."

Double D turned his head to Nat "Really? That's wonderful!" he turned his head back to Azul and speaking clearly

"That's good...and how old are you now? Nat just telling me you stopped do that when you was 17." with that, Azul unzipped her messenger bag, but Kevin stopped her when he picked his index cards and pen on his desk and handed it to Azul, and she looked at him and smiled, she re-zipped her bag and get index cards and pen from Kevin and she start to write down and showed it to Double D, he read it aloud:

"I am 20...that's why I am a junior this year...I am going to guess that all 3 of you are 18, am I correct?"

Double D smiled and looked at her..."Yes, Kevin and I are 18...but I don't know about Nathan." Double D looked at Nat.

"I am 19, sweetcheeks" Nat shoved his hands in pockets.

Double D blushed at this nickname which Kevin scowled slightly at Nat, then turned his head to Azul. "Nathan is 19..." Azul smiled and looked at all three guys...

"Uhh, hello? my question isn't answered...why did she started self-harm?" Kevin waved his hands to get their attentions.

"She started self-harmed right after her best friend's death and her mother's abusive behavior gotten worse everyday making her feel worthless...but lucky for her, her friend stepped in and helped her, she told me that she start to jog/run every time when she feel like this...she claimed its helps her...and..." a same sentence floats around his mind... "she told me that if it wasn't for her friend, she would have been dead 4-5 years ago..." that sent chills up to Double D's and Kevin's spines...Kevin looked at Azul start to speaking clearly

"Azul, now you have all three of us, we got your back, girl." Azul smiled and waved her hands and writing down and handed it to Double D, he read it aloud:

"Don't worry about it, I will be fine. there's no need for y'all to have my back."

Kevin frowned and shook his head "Hell no. Deal with it, and that's how I roll, Blue." Azul looked at Kevin and giggled at 'Blue' and she hop off the bed and walked to Kevin to give him a hug, and Kevin returned a hug, Azul walked back to Nat's bed and sit on the bed...smiled at Nat then Double D, then she looked down to writing down, and handed it to Double D and he read it aloud:

"Thank you so much...that's mean to me a lot..."

Nat's face softened and walked to Azul, he kneel down

"Azul, you're welcome, girl. I don't want to see you to get hurt...no more...okay?" to that Azul nodded her head with a smile, and Kevin can feel chemistry between Nat and Azul, Kevin have to ask her _that_ question...Kevin walked to Azul and sit next to Azul, he speaking clearly

"Blue, I want to know do you have anyone in your mind?" Nat's heart pounding when heard Kevin's question.

Azul smiled and looked down to writing down and handed it to Kevin, and he read it aloud

"Haha, Nobody for now...What about you?"

Nat's heart sink

"I am with Double D and I don't think Nat's seeing anyone either."

Azul raised her eyebrows with a nod approvingly...suddenly her phone buzzed, she picked her phone from her messenger bag, and she unlocked her phone and seeing a P3 incoming call...Azul grabbing index card and pen and writing down and handed it to Kevin.

"Sorry. that's my aunt calling me...would you mind me taking this call?" Kevin read and shook his head "No that's okay, go ahead taking that call."

Azul smiled and mouthed 'Thanks', she get up from the bed and walked to Nat's desk, pulled chair around to sitting down and set her phone to stand itself as she answered...Double D watching Azul signing to some man, and she seem happy...

Double D turned his head around to respect her privacy even through he don't know what's Azul saying, but he doesn't feel right about watching her talking on P3...Kevin looked at Nat...

"Is that why you acted all so fucking weird, Nat?" Kevin raised an eyebrow

"K-kevin! Language please!" Double D frowned.

"That's ok, sweetcheeks. I don't mind his potty-mouth talking." Nat winked, then nodded his head "Yes, Kev. That's why...when I saw her scars, it's been bothered me lately, but now I know about her truth, I don't want her to get hurt anymore, man." Nat shoved his hands in pockets, Nat turned his head to Azul who still on P3 and laughing like nothing's happened...Nat smirked a little when hear her laughing.

After 15 minutes later, Azul got off the P3, she put her phone away in her messenger bag. She looked up at three guys and smiled, she picked index card and writing down and handed it to Double D, he begin to read it aloud.

"My aunt wants to meet all of you, she will be home in few days...she decided to take her sick days off, I already told Nat that my aunt is out of the town for 2 weeks but I guess you will have to meet her soon than I thought."

Double D looked at Azul "Really, she want to meet us?" Double D pointed at himself then two guys, Azul nodded her head with a smile.

Azul's phone buzzed, she picked her phone and saw unread text, she unlocked her phone and see it's from Minnie

**From: Minnie**

**Did you know that you're a bitch? NOT SO COOL OF YOU! Your neighbor told me that you left! Have you forget that I am sleeping over?!**

Azul snickered softly at that text which all three guys looked at her confusion...Azul shaking her head gently as start to typing.

**To: Minnie**

**Oh, yeah, no, I know I am the bitch. LOL. Oh yeah sorry, remember teal-haired guy, Nat? He invited me over to his dorm to meet his friends.**

**From: Minnie**

**blahblah, boring! when will ya come back!? I'm fucking bored outta my mind...fuck. Come on...**

**To: Minnie**

**Okayyy, I am coming. sheesh. Calm yo tits fucking down! JEEZ!**

**From: Minnie**

**Sorry my fucking tits aren't down. Too bad.**

Azul laughed at that text

**To: Minnie**

**Whatever. I am coming...Be right there soon.**

**From: Minnie**

**HURRY UP, SLOWPOKE BITCH!**

Azul scoffed at that text and rolled her eyes playfully as locked her phone and put it in her messenger bag and picked index card and start to writing down and handed it to Double D, he read it aloud

"Well, it was Minnie...she's at my apt and waiting for me...she's sleeping over for few days...I better go so she don't shit herself. I'll see y'all later okay? I will text all of you when I get home, so y'all can know that I am okay."

Double D smiled with a gently nod, "Okay, Zaria, be careful." Double D standing up to pulled Azul into a embrace, Nat walked Azul to the door

"Azul, be careful. Text me please." Azul nodded her head, and gave Nat a hug, Kevin walked to door.

"Blue, we will see you tomorrow." Azul smiled and hugged him then she turned around to walked toward elevator, she pressed '**DOWN**' button and smiled at them and waved them a goodbye as the elevator door slide opened. Azul walked in. Kevin turned around to walked toward Double D, Nat closed the door behind him sighed.

"What's wrong, Nathan?"

"NAT!...Please call m-...nevermind...That's just...Azul is beautiful, I don't understand how her mom can make her feel worthless as shit, I wonder how she turned out IF her best friend is still alive now..." Double D and Kevin looked down quietly..."Does it make you thinking, huh?" Double D nodded his head

"Yes, Nathan...It does..." Double D chewed his lip.

Kevin looked at Double D then Nat "Man, I can't imagine that..." he shuddered at that thought.

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter 16! :3 Sorry for short chapter, I had to update this early because tomorrow will be busy, busy, busyyy, So I've decided to update it now and will update Chapter 17 on Tuesday c: sooo enjoy? lol.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**A/N: Here's chapter 17! c: I don't know when will I finish this fic! I hope soon. LOL. let's see! Please R&R! c:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own EEnE!**

**Nat belongs to Acid**

**Zaria 'Azul' belong to me**

* * *

Azul arrived her apt, and spotted Minnie standing against her door with arms crossed over her chest.

"About the fucking time! What did you do when walking over here?"

"Girl, chill the fuck down. I am here...jeez." Azul sighed heavily as unlocked the door, let Minnie come in as Azul closed the door behind her and locked door. She walked toward Azul's bedroom to dump her overnight bag on Azul's bed and walked back to living room and dropped herself on the couch, she grabbed the remote to turn TV on like she's living here with Azul.

Azul rolled her eyes when walking to kitchen, she put her messenger bag on the stool and unzipped her bag to grabbed her phone to text three guys at same time, she begin to typing when tiptoed to sit on stool...

**To: Nat, DD, Kevin**

**Hey, I am here at my apt, Minnie is in living room and watching some tv show...so here I am text you! :P I hope its make you happy! LOL**

Azul smirked at her text before put her phone sleeping, walked back to living room and waving her hand to get Minnie's attention which got her attention

"yeah?" Minnie narrowed her eyes at her.

"What do you want to eat? or drink?" Azul standing against to doorway frame

"Mmmm...can we call pizza? and what do you have for drink?"

"Sure only if you will pay for pizza! and um, i have Dr. Pepper, Iced Tea, and Lemonade."

"really? that's it? Blah...boring! I will have DP i guess." Minnie shrugged as Azul nodded her head left living room back to kitchen to grab a DP and tall glass for lemonade, while Minnie picked her phone, she have P3 too as well, she call pizza place and ordered a large pepperoni pizza. Azul saw her phone lit up, she walked over to her phone to pick it up and saw 2 unread texts, she unlocked her phone and two texts are from Nat and Double D.

**From: DD**

**Wonderful! I am glad to know you made it to home safely! I shall see you tomorrow, Zaria. Yes?**

**From: Nat**

**Sweet. Thanks for text me. I can sleep in peace. HMU later okay?**

Azul smiled at both texts, she start to typing a new message

**To: DD**

**Yes, I will see you tomorrow- where do you want to meet me at?**

**From: DD**

**Maybe at my dorm? we could walk to cafe shop together.**

**To: DD**

**Sure! So same dorm where I was at earlier?**

**From: DD**

**No, Kevin and Nathan are roommates and I live on 3 floor, my number is 322.**

**To: DD**

**Gotcha, DD! See you tomorrow g'nite.**

**From: DD**

**Yes, Good night, Zaria.**

Azul shook her head with a smile...its seem Double D can't bring himself calling me by my nickname...he seems prefer using real name...which I can't blame him...Azul resumed what's she been doing, she poured a tall glass of lemonade for herself then put a pitcher of lemonade back to refrigerator then walked back to counter to get a glass of lemonade and DP, she walked into living room to handed a DP to Minnie.

"Thanks, bitch." she opened her DP to drink.

"No problem, dumbass." she smirked as lift her glass to her lips to drink her lemonade then set her glass on the coffee table and dropped herself on the couch next to Minnie.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" Minnie dropped a remote next to her as put her feet on coffee table

Azul furrowed her eyebrows and shaking her head "No...so far I've meet friends who are guys...no girls yet. LOL. Don't forget I am only go for chicks."

"Right, well...those 3 guys...are they single?..." Minnie bit her lip with a smirk

Azul blinked slowly "Uh...DD is dating red-haired guy, Kevin...and I don't think Nat's seeing someone."

Minnie's eye wide "DD and Kevin are gay?...dammit...I got my eyes on DD! He's cute. Fuck me..." Minnie sighed deeply.

"Oh stop acting all dramatic bitch. Jeez! What about Nat?...haha."

"Eh, I don't know..." Minnie shrugged...then the light flashing its means someone else is at door... "Yay its must be a pizza guy! woot. Let me check." Azul nodded her head, Minnie hopped off the couch to answer the door and paid for pizza. "Ta-da! Pizza's here! yay!"

"let me go get plates for pizza." Azul standing up but Minnie stopped her by pushing her back down.

"Naw, No need to using plates. we will eat pizza right here in living room." Minnie set pizza box on the coffee table and the girls sitting down on the floor and Azul opened the pizza and grabbed one while Minnie's eyes scanning all over the pizza for BIGGER piece and found a bigger piece of pizza, and picked it up and took 2 bites.

"Wow! pig out much?" which she got a shove from Minnie

"shut the fuck up." Minnie scowled at her.

Azul shrugged with a smirk "well it's the truth. You gotta accept it."

"Yeahyeah, I'm accepting it."

"Then why tell me to shut the fuck up?"

"Because I can." she sticking her tongue out at Azul which she furrowed her eyebrows then rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever you say." Azul shrugged as taking a bite of her pizza...They decided to watching Switched At Birth on DVR that she set record timer for her favorite tv show, Azul had 3 pizzas, and Minnie had 5 pizzas...

"Well, I gotta take a shower. I am stinking as fuck." Minnie standing up and stretching her body.

"No shit. you're so fucking stinky that can have been killed me! Gosh." Azul smirked.

"GOOD!" Minnie put her hands on hips and sticking her tongue out at her then turn around to walking toward Azul's bedroom to grabbing her shower stuffs and towel and her pjs, then walked out of her bedroom and walked toward bathroom and shut the door. Azul rolled her eyes as standing up to clean everything up, and carrying empty pizza box and empty glass on top of a box to kitchen, she set the box on the counter and grabbed glass and put it in the sink, while threw empty can of DP away, she opened the box and started to tear it apart and threw it away, she noticed her phone's green LED blinking, she walked to her phone and unlocked her phone and see a unread text, she opened it to see who is it from...

**From: Kevin **

**7:30PM**

**Awesome, Blue.**

Azul looked at time on her phone which its reads '**9:45PM**' she start to typing while walked back to living room and dropped herself down on the couch

**To: Kevin**

**Sorry about that! I was eating pizza. Minnie insisted on having pizza for dinner...right now she's in shower. What's up with ya, Kev?**

**From: Kevin**

**No problem. I hope you did save me a piece of pizza whenever I come over.**

**To: Kevin**

**Awh, I am sorry! Minnie had 5 while I had 3, which it's all gone! But next time I'll order pizza whenever you come over.**

**From: Kevin**

**Awww bummer! Sure, sound awesome. You doing ok?**

**To: Kevin**

**Yes, Kev. Im ok why?**

**From: Kevin**

**Just wondering.**

**To: Kevin**

**Awh, thanks but I'm okay. I better go. Minnie's soon will come out of the shower...gotta keep her busy or she will shitting herself. Smh. she doesn't handle boredom zone very well. LOL.**

**From: Kevin**

**Lol. Sure thing. Later Blue.**

**To: Kevin**

**Awesome. Talk later. BYE!**

Azul clicked her phone to sleeping mode then dropped her phone at her laps as watching SAB...Minnie came out in her pjs and her towel around her hair and sitting down on the ottoman chair and stared at Azul

"What are you looking at, loser?" Azul raised an eyebrow

"Nothing. Free eyes."

Azul rolled her eyes "you're tripping. how's shower?"

Minnie shrugged "Its good, I definitely need it. Haha."

"well, yea...because you stinky as fuck."

Minnie frowned and standing up "well, excuse me. I'm going to dry my hair." Azul shrugged as turned her eyes back to TV...until Azul become bored with TV, she picked her phone to unlocked, and swiped to left, left, left and found an app, she pressed it to opened...she start to playing "Words With Friends" with her random opponent until Minnie come back and jumped on the couch.

"Hey! Careful!" Azul frowned as put her phone in sleeping mode.

"So? Its not like I am going to break the couch...jeez.." Minnie rolled her eyes.

Azul narrowed her eyes "whatever. I am going to sleep anyways."

"Awww! why?!" Minnie pouted

"Because I have to meet DD tomorrow...I don't know what time DD want me go meet him...Let me text him."

**To: DD**

**Hey DD, I forget to ask you...what time do you want me meet you at your dorm tomorrow morning?**

Azul put her phone in sleeping mode... "I text him, I hope he will answer me soon...come on, let go to my bedroom we can share my bed, since I got a king-sized bed."

"Okayy, but I won't sleep until late."

"That's fine. I don't give a fuck." Azul shrugged as picked a remote to turned TV off, and walked to kitchen to turned the light off, then turned living room light off, walking to her bedroom, Minnie followed, they entered Azul's bedroom and she switched her small lamp on, she jumped on the bed...Minnie laying down on the bed

"Oh God..that's feel so good...ahhh." Minnie sighed with a smile as closed her eyes.

Azul feel her phone buzzed, she immediately unlocked her phone and find herself a unread text,

**From: DD**

**Greetings, Zaria...I would say 7:30 in the morning. Is it ok?**

**To: DD**

**Yeah, I just want to know. see you at 7:30AM. G'nite, DD.**

**From: DD**

**Yes, see you tomorrow in the morning, good night, Zaria**

Azul smiled as put her phone in sleeping mode and swatting on the bed to get Minnie's attention, her attention turned on Azul

"What?" Minnie furrowed her eyebrows

"DD want me go meet him at 7:30 tomorrow."

"WHAT?! In the fucking morning?! UGH! Can I sleep here when you leave?"

Azul shook her head "No, you gotta go with me too. We will go out hang, I don't want to stay here and crazy myself out. No, Thank you."

Minnie sighed sharply "Fine. If it make you happy." Azul smirked at her and walked to her walk-in closet to changed to her pjs, then she came out of closet, and saw Minnie snickered

"What is so fucking funny, asshat?"

"That's just...you're lesbian...you just came out...of closet.." Minnie laughed.

Azul furrowed her eyebrows in confusion until few minutes, she finally get it "Oh, hahaha very funny." she running to bed and jumping on Minnie and tickling her, Minnie screamed in joyful and trying to get her stop tickle attack, until Azul finally stopped and moved herself aside on the bed.

"you bitch." Minnie panting with a smile. "fuck you."

"Nah, you're only my friend, I don't think like this way about you."

"EW, gross. I am not going to fuck you."

"Oh, good. its would be awkward sex ever. HAHA!" Azul laughed then laying down on the bed. Minnie's nose scrunched in disgust, then she laying on the side face to Azul and yawning feeling sleepy...Minnie closed her eyes while Azul set her alarm for a next day...

Azul looked at Minnie sleeping, smirked at her..."Gnite, Minnie..." she turned to laying on her belly and fell asleep...

* * *

**A/N: This is chapter 17! c: Next chapter will be FINAL! :c but I enjoy write this fic, will update on Thrusday! LOVE Y'ALL! XOXO  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**A/N: YAY! there's 18 chapter! c: Please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own EEnE!**

**Nat belongs to Acid**

**Zaria 'Azul' belong to me**

* * *

Next morning, Azul woke up to alarm vibration shaking the bed, she hit a snooze button and turned her head to see Minnie still sleeping, then turned her head to clock **'6:45AM**'.

"Wow...once a heavy-sleeper, always a heavy-sleeper..." she thought to herself, she pushed herself off the bed and walking to restroom with a yawn, she start to washing her face then stripped down to taking her shower...she start to shampooing her purple hair, then rinse it off then grabbing her favorite body wash and pouring her body wash on her loofah which is **Raspberry Kiss **then begin to scrubbing her body with her loofah as she smiled as took a whiff of her favorite scent, she rinsed herself off then begin to conditioning her hair, then rinse it off, she shut the water off and grabbed her small towel to wrapping her hair then her towel wrapping her body and step out of shower, walking toward the sink to brush her teeth...

She walked out of bathroom in the towel to her bedroom closet to dressing in there, then walked to Minnie, and shaking her to get up.

"Please give me 5 mins." Minnie sleepily signing.

Azul shook her head and shaking her again roughly, Minnie shrugged it off, Azul scowled at her then decided to jump on Minnie and tickle attacking her, Minnie wake up screaming.

"OKOKOK! I am up! STOP with this tickle attack already!" Azul smiled with a nod, she hopped off Minnie, stared at her with a smirk. "Can't I sleep a little longer?"

"No, Minnie. We gotta go meet DD, come on." Azul pulled Minnie's arm to get off the bed, Minnie whined with a pout.

"Alright, I 'm coming." Minnie jerked her arm off Azul's grip, and walked to her overnight bag to get clothes for the day, she went to bathroom with clothes in her arms, few minutes later, Minnie came out as walked back to bedroom and didn't find Azul anywhere, she shrugged it off and turned the lamp off and exited the bedroom and found Azul in the kitchen.

"Hey, do you want orange juice?" Azul walked over to refrigerator but Minnie shaking her head

"No, I am good. I will buy myself a cup of coffee." Minnie walked to counter and tapped her fingers on the counter.

Azul raised an eyebrow "are you sure?" which she got a nod from Minnie. "Suit yourself, then. Are you ready to go?" Minnie nodded her head. Azul nodded her head back and walked to stool to picked her messenger bag, and swing it over her head and let it hang on her shoulder as left the kitchen, they put shoes on then Azul unlocked and opened the door to allow Minnie leave first, then Azul stepped out and turned around to lock the door. They started to walked downstairs toward the gate...

Meanwhile, Double D woke up to his alarm, he turned the alarm off and sitting up as stretching his body then get off the bed and started to making his bed before go change because he already took a shower last night, he went to bathroom to brush his teeth then fixed his hair before put his beanie on, he walked to his desk where his messenger bag hang on the chair, he picked it as swing over his head and let it hang on his shoulder, walked toward the door and put his shoes on before leave his dorm, he exited and closed the door as locked his door, he made sure he properly locked his door, he decided to take downstairs instead, he walked to the door and opened it as begin to walking downstairs, until he reached the lobby...he walked toward the front door and leaving his building. He smiled as taking a fresh air he breathe in then exhaled out, then started to walking to cafe shop to meet Azul.

Double D see Azul with a blonde walking toward cafe shop, they're signing and nodding, Double D smiled at Azul, he begin to picking his pace quickly to catch the girls, Azul turned her head to Double D, she used her voice

"Oh, hey!" Azul waved at him with a warmly smile revealed dimples.

"Greetings, Zaria." Double D smiled then turn his eyes to Minnie, "Hello, My name is Eddward, you can call me Double D." which Minnie just stood and stared at him, and blinking few times. Azul quickly unzipped her messenger bag to get her notepad and pen, and start to writing down and give it to Double D.

"This is my friend, Minnie...I don't think y'all already met but, I think Nat already met her...not sure. haha!" Double read it quietly and smiled as looked at Azul then Minnie.

Azul turned her head to Minnie, "Dude, this is DD that I am talkin' about."

Minnie raised her eyebrows and make her mouth 'O' she held her hand out to shaking. Double D shaking her hand hesitantly because of germs and filthy...Minnie raised an eyebrow at Double D but shrugged it off, Minnie turned her head to Azul

"Well, girl. I gotta go. I'll see you later...will text ya later." Azul nodded her head and gave her a hug, then Minnie turned her head to Double D waved him goodbye, Double D waved her as Minnie walked away, Double D turned his head to Azul which Azul nodded her head to Cafe Shop, Double D smiled with a nod. They entered and picked spot where they want to sit. Azul sit down as removed her messenger bag off and set it next to her seat as Double D do same thing, Azul smiled and writing down then handed it over to Double D

"So, you sleep good last night?" which Double D nodded his head and writing down and handed back to her.

"Yes, I sleep well. Thank you, I hoped you sleep well also." Azul nodded her head gently.

"Yep, I sure did...what's your plans for today, DD?"

"Well, Zaria...school's have not start yet...I supposed I could 'hang out' with Kevin, Nathan, and you, but I haven't see Kevin and Nathan since last night...I am sure we will meet them later on today. What about you?"

"Nothing's plan for me, I usually let it flow let me where it takes me." Double D raised an eyebrow and nodded his head in approvingly, and Azul smiled.

"Zaria, are you planning to join anything during the year?"

Azul nodded her head "I am hoping to tryout for volleyball team." Double D raised his eyebrows.

"You play volleyball?" Azul smiled with a nod. "Kevin have been play football and baseball since our childhood years."

"Really? Awesome! What about you?"

"Oh no, I am a nerd, love science and math...that required mind works, I enjoy it, also I do tutor, I can tutor you if you need help with any subjects once the school finally started."

"Oh, really? I probably will need a tutor on math subject because I am not a fan of math, haha." Azul giggled at her remark, and Double D smiled

"I certainly will tutor you once the school starts." which Azul smiled and clapped her hands like 'yay!'

Suddenly the bell goes _ding_ as someone walked in the cafe shop, Double D cocked his head behind Azul and saw a certain blonde walking in, Double D was shocked to see Nazz here! Double D made a hand gesture "One moment, please" which Azul nodded her head, he excused himself and walking toward Nazz and tapped her shoulder

Nazz turned around and surprising to see Double D and smiled "DOUBLE D!" Nazz wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a warm hug and released herself from him "What are you doing here?" Nazz smiled as pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, Nazz...I'm here with my new friend, and will be attend here for this year. Now what about you?"

"I am a student here too! Is it weird? No, it is weirdly awesome! I wonder how come we didn't tell each other that we will go to SAME campus! And I wonder how's Kevin doing...I miss him dearly."

Double D blushed slightly as wringing his hands..."Yeah, but I thought you and Kevin are best friends... Didn't you ask him what college he will be attending?"

"Yeah, you see, we were so busy with our groups, with him being in football, and baseball teams and as for me, i was in cheerleading squad, didn't have time to see him or call even text him!...I hope I will see him whenever I get back to Peach Creek for holidays. Hey! who's your new friend?"

"Oh, Nazz! Pardon me...her name is Zaria, she's Deaf. She teaching me ASL, she also teaches Kevin some ASL too as well!" Double D beamed.

"WAIT...KEVIN?! DID YOU SAY KEVIN?! Why didn't you tell me! Is Kevin here?" Nazz turned her head around to finding Kevin eagerly.

"Oh, dear. My apologizes...yes, Nazz. Kevin is here too as well, It's seem early for him to be here...I hope he will be here soon...but would you like to sit down with us until Kevin gets here, Nazz?"

"Sure, I'd love to." they walked over back to the table where's Zaria waiting for Double D's return.

"Zaria, This is Nazz." Double D speaking slowly. Zaria smiled and held her hand out to shaking hands, which Nazz gladly to shaking her hand. "Nazz, this is Zaria."

Zaria pick a notepad and write down then handed it to Nazz, she read it aloud

"I am sure DD told you my name is Zaria but you can call me Azul if you want to!"

Nazz smiled "Azul means blue in Spainsh, right?" Azul nodded her head with a smile.

Nazz smiled back to Azul, then turned her head to Double D "Double D, when do you think Kevin will be here?..."

"Nazz, I am certain he will be here with his roommate, his name is Nathan." Nazz nodded her head, then turned her head to Azul and attempted to sign.

"Hi, Z-a-r-i-a. My name's N-a-z-z." Azul raised her eyebrows in surprisingly then smiled, then start to writing something down and hand it to Nazz

"Your sign language- wow! how well do you know ASL? Where did you learn?"

Nazz smiled and begin to signing with voice so Double D can know what did Nazz saying to Azul

"My grandmother's Deaf too, I learned it from her...I always come over to my grandmother's house every summer, to just visit her and keep up with my ASL so I don't forget ASL or anything...and it's look like my ASL is come in handy!" Nazz laughed, and Azul laughed too...Double D was dumbfounded staring at Nazz

"Nazz! How come you didn't tell me! If you did, then I would have been fluent in ASL."

"I have no idea you would like to learn, I'm sorry...but now you know..." Nazz apologetically smiled at Double D which he gladly to return a smile.

"That's ok, Nazz. Yes, that's correct. No worries." Double D reached out to rubbing Nazz's hand to comforting her.

Azul smiled as turned her head to look out the window and start to thinking "_know what, Azul? It will be okay...you will see, I now have great friends and they will help me whatever and whenever I need their help..." _She smiled gently with an nod "_Yes, that's it...I definitely want to spend my life with them, even I just met them BUT I have this feeling that I will be in this friendship with them...Okay, I'll tell Minnie about my past since they already knew about my past, Minnie is my friend, will need to tell her about my past, I mean there's no need to keep it in myself if Minnie will be around in my life...someday when I feel ready to reveal..I will revealed my past..." _She smirked and turned her head back to Nazz and DD...

* * *

**A/N: That's it! I am proudly to saying this: This fic is now completed! I hope you enjoy reading as I enjoyed to write this for y'all! c: Take care and hope to start new fic with chapters very soon but let's see how it's goes! c: I LOVE YOU FOR KEEP UP WITH ME AND READING THIS FIC! LOVE YOU! And Do you want me start to write a fic on my OCs on how Azul's life turned out or something? Please tell me what do you think? Aaaaaand R&R! Starry out.**


End file.
